


Flight Mode

by TitanOfAttack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Jealous!Levi, Jealousy, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, ereri, flight attendant!eren, jealous!Eren, pilot!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanOfAttack/pseuds/TitanOfAttack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgin America, America's best Airline recruites only the finest employees, including top ranked pilot Captain Levi and co-pilot Erwin Smith.<br/>Eren Yeagar just graduated college and turns to Portland International Airport looking for a job as a flight attendant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
“Just remember to stay confident and it’s key to be friendly and chatty” Mikasa explained as Eren rested his head against the window of the car. “So, I have to get in there, I’m nearly late but good luck Eren, don’t screw up.”  
“Wow, thanks Mika” he snorted in response “you never were the big whole-hearted speech kinda person, have fun at work.” She ruffled his hair playfully much to Eren's dismay. He turned ready to put up a fight but she had already left the car and entered the airport.

Well crap. Eren had spent an hour trying to tame his bed head with hair gel into place and now it’s all gone to waste. He was going to kill her. Eren looked at himself in the car mirror and pushed his fringe back, desperately trying to groom his hair to resemble some form of neatness.  
Eren stepped out of the car and straightened his shirt. Here goes nothing. He walked towards the building then realized he had no idea where to go.  
He shook his head and kept walking thinking that he'd find the office, after all how hard could it be? Eren was wrong. He was so wrong. Portland International is by no means a small airport.  
“Fuck me” he mumbled, and then accidentally bumped into someone.  
“Oh shit sorry” he stuttered and looked down to see a very angry man. Damn, he was short.  
“Are you walking around with your head up your ass?” he asked, clearly not impressed.  
“No? Is that even possible?” he asked curiously, getting side-tracked.  
“Obviously not, brat.” Eren took a second to admire this man. Although he was quiet moody, he was very good-looking. Jet black hair, and shocking grey eyes and flawless fair skin. He wore a black suit jacket over a white shirt with a black tie. Eren noticed he was holding a hat.  
“Oh my god, do you work here” he asked with sudden excitement.  
“Am I that obvious” he replied. Eren shrugged and pointed to his hat.  
“Do you know where I could find a Keith Shardis?” he asked hopefully, giving the man a pleading gaze.

Luckily he did know where to find Mr. Shardis. Eren stood outside the office preparing himself to knock on the door. He took a deep breath and then knocked.  
“Come in” said a deep and very loud voice.  
“Hi, my name is Eren Jaeger, I’m here for the interview?” he announced while closing the door behind him then taking a seat as instructed. The man waited for Eren to sit before he continued. “Of course, so why do you want to be a flight attendant?”  
“Well, I’ve always wanted to travel the world, and it just seemed why not pick a job that allows me to do just that and get payed for doing it” I answered honestly.  
“Makes sense” he agreed with a small chuckle. “Why should I hire you?”  
“I have a degree in languages, I’m friendly and chatty and frankly I just feel like this job was made for me” Eren answered.  
“Okay, well there are some basic requirements that are needed for this job.” Eren nodded.  
“What height are you?” he asked.  
“Five foot seven, sir” he replied without hesitation. “Minimum 21 years of age, high school diploma or equivalency, secondary education, basic computer literacy, ability to perform basic math skills, minimum 2 years direct customer service experience, ability to read, write and fluently speak and understand the English language, bilingual fluency” he read aloud while checking Eren's CV. Shardis nodded, and looked impressed, boosting Eren's confidence. Eren was very proud of his multilingualism, he spoke English, German, Spanish, Dutch, Italian, French, Japanese and a small bit of Chinese. He had too much free time. “You seem to be eligible for the job, I’ll hold onto your CV and give you a call by the end of the week to let you know” he said. Eren jumped up with excitement.  
“Thank you Sir” he exclaimed. He took the man's hand and shook it with vigor. Eren left the office feeling happy. Now all he could do was sit around and wait for that life changing call.

All Eren's friends were gathered around the living room, as they waited for the call. If he got the job, they’d party, and if he didn’t then they’d order a pizza, binge watch TV and Eren would emotional eat as much as he possibly could and Eren could only hope and pray that he wouldn't have to do the second tonight. it wasn’t the second. Suddenly Eren's phone started buzzing loudly as it it vibrated on the wooden table. The room fell at a dead silence as all eyes fell on Eren. He grabbed the phone off the table and answered the call.

“Hello, this is Keith Shardis, we spoke earlier this week?” came the familiar voice of his interviewer.  
“Hi, yes this is Eren?” he replied nervously biting his lip.  
“I’m very sorry, we get a lot of applicants each year and it's a very difficult to choose the best of the best” he stated, finality in his voice. Eren felt sadness flooding through his body as he felt a sharp pain in his chest, only describable as a knife to the heart.

The man took a deep breath, and then there was a silent pause.

"Luckily, I'm the very best at choosing, well.. the best! Congratulations Eren Jaeger, you've got the job!"  
“Are you serious?!” Eren half-yelled as he hopped eagerly from foot to foot.  
“Very”  
“Thank you so much!!” Eren shouted while he launched himself at his friends, who were also bouncing up and down with excitement.  
“I’ll email you very shortly, with time tables, and information like that. You’re a very lucky boy, Mr. Jaeger you were personally recommended by one of our finest. Enjoy your weekend, see you first thing Monday morning.”  
“I GOT A JOB!!!!!!!!!!!” Eren yelled the minute the phone call ended, his friends surrounded him in a big bear hug. As happy as Eren was to get the  
job, he was confused. Who the hell would even recommend him?


	2. Chapter 2

Eren stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom wearing his new uniform; White shirt, red tie, black vest and black slacks. Very professional looking, although he was disappointed that the uniform didn’t include one of those snazzy hats that the guy from the other day had. Maybe he wasn’t a flight attendant like Eren had assumed, he could be a pilot. Pilots wearing those fancy hats right? Eren picked up his phone that he had lazily thrown on the bed and typed in ‘do pilots wear’ and was surprised to see the first result was ‘diapers’. Eren let out a loud laugh and made sure to keep that question in my mind to ask the pilot he’d be working with.

After seeing that Eren forgot about the hat and left the room. Armin was reading a book in the corner. Armin was either always reading or always working there was no in between. He worked as a mechanic at the airport, they hired him before he even graduated because Armin was just that smart. He had been a little jealous but Armin’s a certified genius so Eren couldn’t blame him. Mikasa hated her job, she worked in customer service and had to deal with complaints all day. The three of them worked in the airport, but it wasn’t planned. Well.. when Mikasa found out about Eren's dream to be a flight attendant she was hell-bent on getting a job there too, to look out for him but apparently she might be getting moved into the security department, what she originally wanted. She's more than qualified for that. 

“Hey Armin, I’m leaving for work now.” Eren said with a huge grin. Armin briefly looked up at him. “You loving saying that don’t you” he replied. Eren winked at him playfully as he let himself out. Mikasa had given him the keys to her car because she didn’t have work today. Which meant Eren got to drive for once. He arrived early as the email had instructed and followed the map he had been given. Today Eren was being trained in as a flight attendant for obvious reasons, so no flying off to exotic countries today. He arrived in the staff room without getting too lost and sat down, studying his surroundings, and quickly realized he wasn’t the only one in the room. “Hey, are you the new guy?” asked a woman wearing glasses, her long brown hair in a messy ponytail. Eren turned around expecting someone to answer then realized that she was talking to him. Eren you idiot there’s no one else here. “Um, yeah. I’m supposed to be getting trained in by someone called Hanji Zoe?” Eren asked hopefully, maybe this woman could introduce him. “Noo way!! You’re the new flight attendant?! Eren Jaegar?” he nodded. “You are so adorable! Oh my, look at those eyes!!” she squeled as she rushed towards Eren, embracing him with a warm hug. “Come on, I’m Hanji. I’ll show you the ropes and you should be ready for your very first flight with us tomorrow!” “That quick?” Eren asked, clearly very shocked at how quickly he'd be working. “Oh honey, I work fast” she said with a wink. He felt himself going red. “Hanji, stop embarrassing the poor boy” Eren turned to face the unfamiliar voice.

“I’m Erwin Smith, co-pilot. Welcome to the team” he said with a bright smile as he held his hand out for Eren to shake. Eren accepted the hand and shook it, introducing himself. “Thank you, I’m Eren. Eren Jaegar” he said returning the smile. Hanji quickly pulled Eren away from Erwin seconds after he released Eren's hand.

“We’ve got places to be, people to see” she said in a sing-song voice. She pulled him down a hall and opened the first door.  
“Okay so first, we just gotta go through the safety procedure. Then we’ll practice, as if the plane had actually crashed. How exciting is that?!” she shouted. This woman was crazy no doubt. We watched the safety video that you see on every flight, you know the one everyone ignores.

“Okay Eren, now me and you will practice the safety protocol as if we were actually about to take off, first I want you to read this nice and slowly while I show you the actions”. He nodded, sounded simple enough. He cleared his throat and started reading the script Hanji gave him.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome aboard Virgin America Airlines flight number 328. Please make sure that all carry-on items are stowed either in an overhead compartment or completely beneath the seat in front of you. If you have problems with the proper stowage of your items, please let a flight attendant know and we will be happy to help you.” Eren stopped for a second and looked at Hanji for reassurance; she returned his worry with big thumbs up so he continued.

“If you are seated in an emergency exit row, please read the information on the passenger safety card which is located in the back of seat, in the pocket in front of you. If you do not meet the criteria for seating in this row, or if you do not wish to assist in an emergency, let a crew member know at this time and we will be happy to reseat you. Prior to departure from the gate all cell-phones must be turned off and stowed.”

Hanji took out a seatbelt buckle, air mask, and life jacket and motioned for him to continue. “Watch me while you speak” she reminded me.

“Please pay attention to your flight attendants evenly spaced throughout our cabin as we explain to you the emergency features of our aircraft. To fasten your seat-belt, place the metal tip into the buckle and tighten the strap. To release your seat-belt, lift the top portion of the buckle.” Eren stopped briefly to watch Hanji as she followed his instruction. Then she handed him the buckle and asked him to do the same. Eren fumbled with it and struggled but managed to do it succesfully in the end.

“Okay, that was good Eren! Now just do that a bit higher next time so passengers can see” Eren nodded and did as instructed. “Perfect! Okay now for the next bit, you just use your hands to motion to all the emergency exits, like so” she said as she pointed in six different directions. “Now you try, I’ll speak.” Eren nodded and waited for her to continue. “There are 6 emergency exits on board, two in the front” Eren copied the motions that Hanji had shown him previously “and two in the rear with two additional exits over the wing” “You’re a natural Eren” she complimented, Eren felt truly relieved at the compliment. It meant he was finally doing something right. “ Thanks Hanji” he replied, genuinely happy.

“In case of loss of electrical power, emergency track lighting near the floor will illuminate which leads you to the exits.” Eren said continuing the speech, Hanji picked up the air mask so she could show him what came next. “If there is a loss of cabin pressure, oxygen masks will fall down atomically, just place the mask over your nose and tighten the strap, oxygen will flow automatically” Eren said while Hanji did as he said. Then she handed him the mask. He pulled the string and held it over his face but not actually leaving it there, and then he tightened it. Hanji clapped. “I feel like a proud mother” she said jokingly, in which Eren laughed in response.

“Okay one last thing, then we can go over the actual airplane” she said back in business mode pulling out the life jacket. She put it over her head and showed him how to inflate it, showed him where the light was and the whistle. Eren repeated it after she finished. “Okay, now finish the speech” she said removing the life jacket from around his head.

“There is no smoking on board our aircraft and tampering with the lavatory smoke detectors is a federal offense. We thank you for choosing our airline and if there is anything we can do to make your flight more enjoyable, please don't hesitate to ask!” Eren said in the most cheerful voice he could muster. “Good job Eren! I think I’ll assign you with the speech for tomorrows flight, your voice is just so soothing yet excitable. I think you’ll be perfect for it” she said in her normal loud voice. “Are you sure I’m ready?” Eren asked nervously. “You can keep the script and read it while you’re talking if that helps” she offered. I visibly sighed with relief. “Yes, thank you!”

She led him out of the room so that they could meet the rest of the crew. “Okay Eren, meet the team” Hanji shrieked happily. “Tch. Calm down shitty glasses, you’ll scare the brat away” “Aw don’t be like that, you grumpy midget” Hanji said still shrieking as she wrapped her arm around said ‘grumpy midget’. Eren felt truly scared for Hanji, the guy looked like he was ready to kill her but instead chose to shove her off causing her to fall.

“Eren, this is Captain Levi, or as I like to call him Captain Shortstack” she said as she jumped up again. Eren felt a sense of familiarity. “Oh my God, you’re the guy I bumped into the last time I was here” Eren suddenly shouted loudly. Shocking seemingly everyone at the sudden outburst. “Took you that long, huh brat?” he said with a slight grin on his face. Eren felt proud of himself, something told him this Levi guy didn’t do a whole lot of smiling, yet Eren Jaeger pulled it off.

“So what do you do?” he dumbly asked. Everyone laughed, including Levi himself leaving Eren confused.

“What?” Eren asked suddenly feeling nervous. “Keyword Eren, CAPTAIN Levi” Hanji pronounced captain very slowly till it hit him.

“Ohh, so you’re the pilot?” Eren stated, suddenly feeling embarrassed, he nodded in response still smiling. Eren just knew he was blushing. What a great first introduction to the crew, and second introduction to the Captain. He just can’t catch a break with this guy.

“Who the hell hired this guy” sneered some jerk. Eren was about to retort until Hanji stepped in.

“He made Levi laugh, he’ll make an excellent asset to our crew. I can tell” she said cheerfully, he’d have to thank her later for defending his honor.

“Tch. He didn’t make me laugh, he’s just a brat” Levi said sourly, his smile had been replaced with the frown he had previously to which everyone, and I mean everyone responded with a sarcastic ‘sure’. Eren was going to like this crew, he could tell. Well maybe not the two-toned haired, horse faced jerk.

Hanji pointed to horse face. “That’s Jean Kirstein, flight attendant” he gave Eren a sarcastic smile. How does one even smile in a sarcastic way!! Somehow he did just that. Fucking horse face. Next she pointed to a short girl, with short ginger hair. “That’s Petra also flight attendant, isn’t she just the cutest!” Hanji said giddily.

“Hi Eren, excited to work with you” she said sweetly. “Ditto” I said with a bright smile, and ignored Levi’s grunt. Maybe he has it against abbreviations. “And you’ve met our co-pilot Erwin Smith” Hanji said pointing to the tall blonde, who smiled at me. I smiled back politely.

Then suddenly Eren remembered the question. THE question.

“Hey Levi?” Eren asked. “What is it brat?” he asked looking up at him. Eren would never admit it but he really appreciated the height difference. He liked being taller than him.

“I was looking something up on google earlier this morning-“ Eren said before getting rudely interrupted by him, “ I don’t wanna know about your porn history. I don’t care what gets you off.” Eren started blushing immediately and brought his hands up to his cheeks to hide the redness, leaving everyone laughing.

“No! What, no that’s not it! I just saw one of the most popular searches for ‘do pilots wear’ is diapers, and I was just wondering if it was true.” Eren mumbled quietly, clearly not quietly enough because everyone heard. For the third time since he met these people, which was five minutes ago, Eren had them laughing at him again. Levi’s laugh was a beautiful sound, clearly rare. Eren can’t help be extremely funny or also known as just stupid.

“No brat. We don’t” he replied after he finally stopped laughing. So Eren's already very red face, had now hit a new shade of red that didn’t even exist yet. That’s how bad it was. Jean was laughing so much he was on the floor clutching his stomach, Hanji was leaning on Petra for support, but Petra being smaller couldn’t handle the weight and they both fell over still laughing.

But the only thing that mattered to Eren was Levis smile. What. Did he just admit that to himself? Eren shook the thought out of his head, he's already made a fool out himself enough for one day. Hanji eventually stood up helping Petra to her feet, and wiping tears from her eyes. “Come on, Eren, let’s continue this tour. We have a flight to take tomorrow” she said brightly.

That’s right. Eren almost forgot. His first time flying as a flight attendant is tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm not the best author, or not even very good at all but I really hope you enjoy this story. It's like I get these great ideas but putting them into words is sometimes difficult, so bear with me. I'll improve as I go <3


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep. Eren's worst enemy. Can never get it when he needs it most. He checked his phone, the bright screen blinded him momentarily. It’s 3 AM. Eren had set an alarm for 7 AM, to get ready. The flight was at 10 AM. He groaned loudly while throwing a half-hearted tantrum, which consisted of him kicking and punching the mattress. Why can’t he fall asleep? Is it excitement? Nervousness? Eren grabbed his phone from the bedside table once again and unlocked it. Google will solve all his problems. He typed in ‘how to fall asleep’.

How to fall asleep in 7 easy steps:

1\. Place the tip of your tongue behind your two front teeth.

2\. Exhale completely.

3\. Close your mouth.

4\. Inhale through your nose for four seconds.

5\. Hold your breath for seven seconds.

6\. Exhale completely through your mouth again for eight seconds.

7\. Repeat until you fall asleep.

 _Sounds easy enough, I mean it’s worth a try,_ Eren thought. He fell asleep shortly after. I guess we’ll never know if it works.

Eren awoke to sound of his phone vibrating loudly against the wooden table. He groaned loudly. _Damn you Hanji for making me come in at this ungodly hour_ Eren muttered miserably. Eren may have seemed a bit dramatic but he just graduated college and was one of the lucky students who scored no morning classes so waking up at 7 AM was a big deal for him. He pulled himself out of bed and pushed his hands through his messy hair, contemplating whether he should shower or not. To be clean, or not to be clean, that is the real question.

After a lengthy debate with himself that took five minutes that  could have been spent in the shower, he decided that going to work smelling nice would help. Eren dragged himself out of bed and left for the bathroom. He stripped from his tank top and  boxers and hopped in turning on the water. He made sure the water was hot enough before fully submerging himself in the steaming water. He shampooed his hair and cleaned his body, just as every person does when showering, nothing too exciting.

Once he got out returned to his room with a towel draped across his waist. Eren stared at the uniform hanging on the door, hoping he wouldn’t look like an absolute fool. As much as he loved being a fool, today was not one of those days. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking in the mirror, willing myself to look good and was pleasantly surprised. Eren knew he was good looking, with his tanned skin, his deep bluey-green eyes, and long shaggy brown hair, all natural of course, but some days he lacked self-confidence and he'd convince himself he looked like shit. Thankfully today was not one of those days, so he could be a cocky little shit.

Now for the next life changing decision of the morning. Should he tidy his hair or leave it in it's messy self. He was leaning towards leaving it messy, deciding it added more character to leave it the way it was. He opened the door and stared out expectantly.

“What is it Eren?” Mikasa asked sitting on the couch with a magazine in her hands. Thank god for Mikasa.

“I don’t know what to do with my hair” he admitted. She stood up and turned to face me.

“Definitely leave it like that” she said as she admired me.

“You sure?”

“Positive” she replied nodding. “You look great Eren, I’m so proud of my baby brother” she said as she pretended to wipe away her fake tears.

Eren laughed as he stepped out of the room.

“Thank you Mika” he said as he brought her in for a hug, which she accepted.

“I made breakfast, by the way. But don’t get used to this, this is just because it’s your first actual day.” She led me into the kitchen and handed me a plate of food, toast, eggs and bacon.

“What did I ever do to deserve a sister like you” he asked her smiling.

“Maybe you saved humanity in a past life” she replied jokingly. Eren snorted. _As if_ , he thought.

After they had eaten Eren noticed it was almost time to leave. So he left the kitchen and did a quick check to see if he had everything, his phone, suitcase, and Hanji had everything else for example the key for his hotel room. Eren opened his email one last time, just to be sure.

_To: jaegerbombastic@gmail.com_

(I know, what a cringey email I had to have)

_From: hanjizoë69@gmail.com_

(But hey, at least there’s Hanji)

_Hi Eren!!! I thought I’d send you a little email so you know everything about the flight. So we are leaving 6th September @ 10:00 AM so be there early! The flight will be roughly 7h 43min, (unlucky for a first flight that’s long AF). We will be landing around 4:45-5:00 PM, depending on Levi ;)_

_Once we arrive in Tampa, Florida, we catch a cab to Hotel Maria (paid for by the airline; gr8 hotel btw 10/10). Normally the crew (us) go out for dinner, so you have to come obvi1!_

_OH I nearly forgot!! You probably want to know about the return flight: 7th September @ 12:00 PM, we’ll be landing in Atlanta to make a brief pit stop, and I mean brief @ 1:30 PM, we’ll be back in the air @ 2:00 PM, and we’ll land in Portland @ 6:05 PM._

_For your next flight, the email will be much shorter with just times, and it won’t be nearly as fun because Captain prefers to send them :(_

_Okay bye babe for now,_

_Miss. Hanji Zoë XO_

Eren couldn’t help but smile at Hanji’s ridiculous email. You’d think she’d be a bit professional but no, even in email her eccentric personality shines, which I gotta admit I admire.

“Eren! Come on, you’ll be late!” Mikasa half-shouted at him, being careful not to wake Armin. Eren tucked his phone into his pocket, pulled his ID from the table and left the room. When they arrived at the airport, Mikasa gave him a quick lecture on being safe and basically not fucking up.

“Call me as soon as you land” she said with a strict tone that reminded him of his mom.

“Yeah, okay, can I go now” he asked playfully. She ignored me.

“Eren!” I heard a familiar shriek, the loud as ever Hanji. I turned around and saw her walking alongside Captain Levi and Erwin, who seemed to be too deep in discussion to even acknowledge Eren's arrival.

“You can walk in with us” Hanji said with a playful wink.

Eren gave Mikasa one final hug and left with the others.

“Hi Hanji” he laughed as she gave me a tight squeeze.

“Hello, Captain Levi, Erwin” Eren said hoping to gain some reaction from them, but mainly Levi. He was majorly disappointed when neither replied.

“What’s up with that” Eren complained to Hanji who was giggling,

“Once those two guys get into it, it’s pretty hard to distract them” Hanji replied, “Oh god that sounds soo dirty” she said with sudden realization and started giggling again.

“Are they in a relationship?” he asked with a twinge of jealousy. “When we were all in high school, they were on and off for years but called it quits right before graduation” she replied quietly.

“Oi, shitty glasses” Levi suddenly said, causing them both to jump, “Stop talking about me”.

Hanji pouted like an eight year old, “But Eren started it” she whined, so great Hanji was a tell-tale, also like an eight year old.

“Both of you just shut up and continue walking” he said sounding really annoyed. Eren did as instructed, and zipped his mouth continuing to walk.

Eren watched as Erwin and Levi continued their conversation.

“So Levi, anything new in your dating life” Hanji suddenly asked. This question peaked my interest, looking at Levi, I waited for his response.

“Why do you care shitty glasses” he snapped. _He’s feisty, I like feisty._ Stop being weird Eren. She shrugged,

“I don’t know I guess it’s just been a while” she replied.

Erwin spoke up “Maybe he’s still hung up on me” and I didn’t fail to notice the wink that he directed at Levi.

“You wish” Levi replied. The familiar pang of jealousy hit again, when Erwin wrapped his arm around Levi’s waist and pulled him close. Erwin whispered something in Levi’s ear, but I couldn’t hear because Hanji decided at that moment to pull me away to the door in front of us.

“You use the ID I gave you to open these doors” she instructed. So he quickly scanned the card and walked inside, followed by Hanji and the two _lovebirds_. This was gonna be a long flight knowing all he will be able to think about are those two and how he wish he could be the one with his arm wrapped around Levi’s waist.

This is _so_ stupid. He barely even know the guy _why_  is he being so bitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh finally a chapter!!!! These take awhile because I'm doing all kinds of research like 'how long does it take to fly from _____ to ______' and just which states because I'm not American. But I'm actually enjoying learning about this stuff, and whatever it takes to get accurate as I possibly can.  
> So if you're wondering why updates are slow, that's why.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm lazy; oops.


	4. Chapter 4

Ignoring everything Eren felt he prepared to give the fakest of smiles, because that is sadly apart of the job description. People don’t want to know about the flight attendants problems because they have their own problems, maybe fear of flying or some shit like that so they need to be comforted by the sight of those who give them peanuts because that’s what we are paid to do. As depressing as it sounds, because all he wants to do is curl into a ball, listen to sad love songs and eat away his problems.

“Eren?” and he was back to reality, thanks Hanji.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, just thinking.” Eren muttered bitterly. Hanji gave him a disapproving look, “geez sorry mom” he joked trying desperately to lighten the mood.

“It’s okay sour-puss just please help me, we need to move the trolley. Petra and Jean are gonna end up serving the entire flight” she said as she lightly pushed the trolley reminding me to pull. I obliged.

“Hello sir, can I get you anything?” Eren asked politely with the biggest grin he could fake. He looked up at me, shook his head and went straight back to watching his movie. This is exhausting.

He repeated the same question to the other passengers and fulfilled their orders, interesting stuff right. They finished up and moved back up to the front of the plane much to Eren's dismay.

He wanted to be as far away as possible from those two (Levi and Captain America) but of course on a plane there isn’t much options.

“Eren, you look like someone rolled over your puppy again.” Hanji whined as she shook my shoulders, clearly disappointed that he wasn’t being the usual Eren Jaeger.

“I’m sorry Hanji” he said with a soft smile “I’m just thinking”

“Thinking about what?”

“Promise you won’t say anything?” Eren asked, feeling the urge to rant and rave.

“Cross my heart and hope to fly” Hanji said jumping up and down in her seat with excitement.

“Hope to fly? Isn’t it hope to d-“I said before Hanji abruptly clamped her hand over my mouth. “Shhh Eren, you don’t say that word on flight, it disturbs the peace” she whispered quietly, but loud enough for me and only me to hear.

“Mmm, okay so anyway” Eren continued while shaking his head, “it’s just.. Well I can’t stop thinking about Levi and Erwin. Well mainly Levi. Like erm, I just I don’t know..”

“Okay so what I’m getting is that you’re jealous of Erwin” Hanji stated as she stared at him waiting for a response. Eren nodded solemnly, because well it was true. He was shocked to hear Hanji squeal at the top of her lungs. Fuck this woman is not professional. Eren quickly scanned the passengers and noticed the majority were looking right back at him.

He shook his head in his hands trying to hide the shame. “Hanji” he moaned quietly already regretting confiding in her.

“What’s going on?” Eren looked up to see fucking Erwin Smith himself, looking hella surprised. Yeah join the party mate. Eren just shrugged his shoulders too exhausted to even try at this point.

“Oh sorry Commander that was just silly old me” Hanji rushed to Eren's defence.

“Not surprised” he said with a grin as he returned to the cock pit. What that’s what it’s called?! Mind out of the gutter please and thanks.

“Oh baby Eren, I’m going to help you. THIS is going to be my newest love plot”

“Wh-what, no, no I don’t need help. It’s just a silly crush, like, I don’t even want to be his boyfriend, I don’t know if he likes me? Does he even know my name he just calls me brat, I should just forget about it and try to move on right, right?” Eren stuttered as he began to stand up, acknowledging the fact that a passenger had pressed the flight attendant button.

He quickly rushed away from Hanji to find the passenger who needed help. Eren could just hope he wasn’t blushing too much, he just need to control his heart rate before he literally died of embarrassment.

“Hello sir, how can I help?” Eren asked politely. Eren looked down at the passenger to see him staring at me, is it weird to say he was looking at Eren like he were a piece of meat. That’s sure what it felt like.

“Oh good, I was hoping it’d be you” the man said with a low sultry voice. How does one respond to that??

Eren laughed nervously, “How can I help” he repeated, ignoring eye contact. Eren looked towards the front of the plane in a desperate attempt to get Hanji to just come and save him.

“You could give me your number beautiful” he said seductively. Eren laughed nervously. Not knowing if he should be pissed or take the compliment.

“I’m afraid that’s not on the menu” Eren said in the cheesiest voice he could muster. That’s it he was pissed. Eren looked at Hanji once more and thankfully she saw the desperation as she made her way down the aisle.

“Eren you’re needed up front” Hanji said as she lightly pushed him towards the front. “Okay, I’m going. Geez” I joked lightly, thanking her telepathically. I immediately started walking away but not before I heard him say “So his names Eren, huh?”

What a creep. Never got to hear what she said back I blocked it out. What is wrong with people? Treating flight attendants like this? If I wanted this kind of attention I’d become a stripper. I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard Levi’s smooth, deep voice come through the intercom.

“Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome aboard todays flights, this is your Captain speaking. It’s currently half past three in the day and we are expected to land an hour ahead of schedule. It is currently 91˚F or 33˚C in Tampa, Florida. I hope you’ve enjoy today’s flight and we hope to see you again soon”

And then it was gone. He had an incredibly comforting voice, nearly made Eren forget how jealous he was that Erwin was in the cock pit with him and not Eren. Nearly.

 

Time skip to the hotel, because I say so****

Once Eren arrived in his room Eren immediately began stripping. He just needed to shower away todays problems and also the heat ‘cause fuck it was hot. He pulled up a playlist of songs on his phone and stepped into the oh so welcoming shower.

Eren stepped out once he was clean and checked the time. Fuck. He only had half an hour to get ready before Hanji would come knocking his door down to go to dinner with the crew.

He grabbed his phone and threw it onto the bed as he made his way to his small suitcase. Mikasa had picked an appropriate outfit for this special dinner that Hanji had planned. [It](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/Adhf361Vt5vSPf-ji8PVVYB1Rkefi_7lyx_mAOihmBOGqHAe6pMvP3Y/) consisted of a plain white tshirt, a black sweater and denim jeans. Very casual, but socially acceptable according to Mikasa. 

Eren had changed into the clothes so he laid back onto the bed to listen to the music when suddenly his favourite song came on, strangely apporpiate for how he was feeling too. Don't judge him but it's 'Jealous' by Nick Jonas. Eren jumped from the bed to join in with the chorus as he danced.

"I turn my chin music up and I'm puffing my chest" Eren sang to himself in the mirror but imagining a certain someone. "I'm getting ready to face you, you can call me obsessed." He was so caught up in the music that he didn't hear the distanct sound of a door opening.

  
"It's not your fault that they hover I mean no disrespect, it's my right to be hellish. I still get jealous!" 

"Cause you're too sexy, beautiful and everybody wants a taste" and that's when his heart stopped. Eren heard laughter, no doubt Hanji's. He shrieked at the top of his lungs as he dove to the bed to turn off the music, which only provoked the laughter. Then he noticed. That was definitely not just Hanji laughing. Eren could feel his cheeks burn up as he cringed. He looked up to see Hanji clutching her side, laughing manically, Petra leaning against the door also laughing, Jean had completely given in to gravity as he fell to the ground in a big, stupid, luaghing heap. Then there was Erwin who was bright in the face from laughing and finally Levi. The only person that actually mattered. He looked like he was straining, but at least he wasn't laughing. Eren looked at him with big, hopeful eyes thanking him for not laughing at his humilation when suddenly, out came his outburst. Suddenly Eren wasn't even mad, sad or embarrased because his laugh, could cure cancer.

Even the crew seemed suprised but they didn't matter right now. Eren was just looking at him. Damn, he's beautiful. His eyes were crinkled in the cutest way, and his hand was covering his mouth but he could still see his smile. He dropped his hand and regained his composure, well kinda.

"Let's go we'll be late" he said, trying desperately hard to sound pissed of but I saw him smirking. Eren grabbed the phone and walked out the door, heading for the lobby. He didn't want to talk to them right now just wanting to think and remember this moment forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of the song Jealous by N.J ages ago and just imagined that Eren would do just that.  
> That idea is how I shaped this entire story because i just had to include this somewhere so i thought, hey Pilot Levi, Flight Attendant Eren ANND jealous Eren?? YES PLEASE.


	5. Chapter 5

Eren stepped out into the hot Florida air, and tried desperately to repress his incredibly cringey moment. Reasons why Eren’s a fail, am I right? Levi hailed a cab and it immediately pulled over. He opened the door but it immediately closed it again.

“What’s wrong?” Eren asked as Levi shook his head, while rubbing his temple in a infuriated fashion. He look up at Eren and gave him a look as if to say ‘are you serious’.

The entire crew just sighed in sync and sat down on the benches, that were conveniently placed outside the hotel doors.

“Tch, it was filthy brat” he replied as if it were the most obvious thing. Eren shook his head while grinning. So Captain Levi’s an absolute clean-freak? Good to know.

“I could call us an Uber?” Eren asked. Levi just nodded and leaned against the wall. Eren whipped out his phone and opened the app and started looking for drivers, with five stars, and nothing lower. Levi would appreciate that. “I think I got one!” Eren cried out with joy. Everyone gave him a strange look at his random outburst. Levi steps towards him. “Let’s see” he asked. Eren didn’t answer him but took a sharp, deep breath

He couldn’t focus on anything but how fucking close the man was to him. Levi was close enough for him to smell his vanilla shampoo. “Oi, Jaeger” he yelled, making Eren jump in shock. “R-right sorry, Captain” he stuttered while handing Levi the phone. Lucky for Eren, Levi stepped away slightly so Eren wasn’t intoxicated by his smell.

“Just Levi” he said as he inspected Eren's choosen driver. Eren saw the slightest smile, if you weren’t looking hard enough unlike him you would of missed it. “It’ll do” he said as he called the man. Eren did a little happy-dance in his head. Go Eren, go Eren, you’re the greatest, you’re the best, you’re the coole-

Hanji stopped his little in head performance as she shook his shoulders. “C’mon Eren or we will leave without you” she said grinning. Well that was quick? How long was he singing for?

“Oh sorry” he said with a sheepish grin. She led Eren towards the car, as if he’d somehow get lost on the way. Wow, what that’s not a car. That’s a fucking limousine. “Are we really going in that!!” Eren yells in delight. Hanji looks at him as if he were stupid. “Sweetie, how would we fit the six of us plus a driver in a car?” she asked shaking her head, still grinning. Oh shit. She’s right.

“Touché” Eren replied with a grin after giving it much thought. Eren stepped into the limo and took the first empty seat he laid eyes on, and Hanji scooted in next to him closing the door. The crew made small talk as the driver left the hotel, en route to the restaurant and Eren just let himself enjoy the presence of these people.

They pulled up to the restaurant and all got out, Levi stayed behind informing the driver to meet them again at 11.00. Eren stepped inside and was immediately refreshed with the beautifully cold air blowing into his face. Then he took a moment to notice how unbelievably beautiful the restaurant was.

Shit, I mean there was a fucking chandelier hanging above the reception. Fuck, how was he supposed to afford this place. “Hey Hanji” Eren whispered quietly as he lightly pulled her arm. “Mhm?” she hums in response. “I don’t have enough money for this place, I can barely afford McDonald’s” he whispered and blushed in embarrassment from his confession. She rubs his arm gently and smiles. “It’s okay, we know the owner so we get all meals for free”.

Eren immediately felt himself deflate with relief. He patted his pants lightly, realizing he didn’t bring his wallet. So, he wouldn’t of been able to pay anyway, literally. Erwin saunters towards the reception and leans casually against the desk. Eren couldn't hear the conversation or care enough to ask. It was probably something along the lines of reservations. The lady at the desk, lit up in response and began to lead us away to their table.

Everyone began taking their seats and Eren began to panic, where the fuck does he sit!!! If he sits next to Levi then it’s like wow desperate Eren, but he's not really friends with anyone here yet well maybe besides Hanji.

 

****(gonna quickly describe the table layout. Okay the table has three seats each side and one at each end, simple enough right?)******

 

To Eren's horror Hanji is between Jean and Petra. Okay, shit shit shit. _What do I do!_ Eren thought. Levi sat at the top of the table, and Erwin the bottom.

I’M RUNNING OUTTA OPTIONS PLEASE GOD, BUDDHA ANYONE HEEELP.

Hanji starts giggling as she finally notices Eren's predicament, he opted for the seat across from Hanji, smack dab in the middle, looking awkward as fuck. Eren hid his face from the shame of it all. As he peeked up he noticed Levi glancing at him with an amused expression, Erwin too.

“Ehm, is- , are we expecting more people or something?” Eren asked awkwardly.

“Yeah we’re expecting a couple of friends” Erwin responds. Eren nodded in acknowledgement.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!” cries out a voice, startling Eren because he wasn’t expecting it, don’t judge.

“Olou, it’s been awhile” Erwin says. Olou begins handing out menus to everyone and placing two on the table by the empty seats. Eren took a look at the menu and admired the gold writing. It said ‘Olou Bozado’s’. Why does that ring a bell?

“Oh, so you own this place?” Eren asked aloud without realizing. The man in question snickered.

“How’d ya guess” he said with a sarcastic tone, almost as if he were mimicking someone….? Eren just shrugged and waited for the blushing to end. He open his menu just so he could stick his head into it as if he were so immensely interested in it and not hiding from the shame.

Hell, this place is expensive as fuck. Glad we’re not paying.

“Sorry we’re late” Eren heard suddenly. He looked up to see the two late guests. One of them was blonde with a man-bun and the other had short brown hair. Great now he had to sit beside two strangers, haha.

 _Save me, who would save me though_ , Eren thought

_God?_

Eren heard something suddenly. Sounded like ‘piss’. He looked up in confusion scanning each and every person at the table until his eyes landed on Levi. Levi casually shrugged his head at the first seat, the one closest to him. Eren mouthed ‘what’ to him still confused. Levi gave me a ‘I’m going to kill you look’ then pointed his finger at the seat. Eren put two and two together in his mind, as if it were an equation waiting to be solved.

2+2= MOVE UP ONE SEAT YOU DUMB SHIT

Eren quickly scooted along the seats while everyone was distracted, the two guests were both talking to Olou, Hanji was pinching both Jean and Petra’s cheeks for some reason and Erwin had gotten up to talk with Olou and ..those two.

“Thanks” Eren whispered smiling like the grateful idiot he was. Levi is God, confirmed.

“You looked like you were about to shit bricks” he said casually and Eren snorted in response unable to control himself. Luckily no one but Levi noticed. Wait, shit that’s not lucky he just snort like a fucking pig in front of hispotential I’m-not-sure-yet-crush.

Levi just looked amused and shook his head. Eren watched his hair just fall back into place like you see in the movies. How in the ever-living fluff can hair be so perfect. Suddenly, Eren felt the chair beside him being pulled out and the two were sitting down.

“So who’s the boy?” the blonde-bun-man asked Levi. Eren tried not to take offense to that. He failed.

1\. I’m a man, bitch and 2. Just ask me yourself, bitch.

“This is Eren, he’s the newest addition to the crew” Hanji squeals, suddenly emerging into their conversation. The man nodded. “I’m Eld and this is Gunther. Nice to meet you Eren”

“Hi” Eren replied and gave a small awkward wave. Eren picked up hid menu again so he could finally decide what to eat and to his horror he had no idea what any of the food was or what it meant. This night is an absolute disaster, one after another!! Eren hears Erwin begin to order as Olou wrote it in his book. Panic was setting in, Eren made one final scan the menu completely desperate.. His breathing becomes labored. Who becomes so stressed over something so simple?! Eren Jaeger, that’s who!

Suddenly he felt a warmness creep up his arm. Eren looked down to see Levis hand on his own.

“Calm down” Levi whispered as he lightly rubbed circles in Eren's hand, soothing him. Eren felt his breathing return to normal.

“I don’t know what to order” Eren whispered and tried focus on not getting all pouty, anything to distract himself from Levi's hand on his own.

Levi looked at him in surprise, breaking his eye contact with Eren to briefly look at his menu.

“And what would you like” Eren heard Olou’s annoyingly similar voice call out. Eld lightly elbowed him.

“Oh me, ahah right” Eren fell himself getting nervous again.

He looked at the menu and read the first thing he saw.

“Um, I’d like the ‘Langue de Bouef’?” Eren said with very little confidence. He heard Jean snort obnoxiously.

“I knew you were a little weird Jaeger, but didn’t think you liked cow tongue!” he said laughing. Olou look offended.

“Hey I make the finest cow tongue, you will love it” he says reassuringly. Eren felt like crying.

“Give the brat a break, Olou. He has no idea what he’s talking about. Kid’s probably lived off junk like McDonalds or some shit like that all his life” Levi said to which Olou snorted obnoxiously, Eren tried very hard not to take it to heart but found himself being disappointed.

“He’ll take the ‘Boeuf Bourguignon’ Olou” Levi said as he took the menu from him and handing it to Olou. Eren just stared at the empty space where the menu used to be.

“And for his drink?” Olou asked ready to write.

“Hmm, I think ‘Louis Latour Bourgogne Pinot Noir’ would go nicely” Levi finished closing his menu. Olou nodded in agreement.

Eren stopped paying attention after that cause fuck Levi just spoke French in a ridiculously attractive French accent where did that even come from!

“And for you Levi?” Olou asked.

“The same” he said. Eren just stared at Levi in awe. Levi would never know how much Eren appreciated this. Olou turned his focus to the rest.

“Thank you, again” he whispered to Levi.

 

He just gave Eren a slight smile. Eren leaned in slightly closer to him.

“Is it this fancy every time?” Eren asked quietly.

“No, it was my turn to pick this time. Last time we went to a fucking taco truck, thanks to Hanji. Everyone puked their guts out after” Eren let himself laugh at that.

“So what am I eating tonight?” Eren asked hoping Levi would tell him. Eren would hate to admit it but he was slightly concerned he'd be served a cow dick. All Levi said was “You‘ll find out”

“And what am I drinking?” Eren asked slightly disappointed, now he was majorly concerned.

 “It’s a surprise”

 

“That was the best thing I have ever eaten” Eren sighed in content after finishing the very last molecule of food. Everyone was a bit buzzed from the wine, so his loud statement was met with a few giggles.

“The best?” Levi asked dubiously.

“Yes, the best! I can’t believe I went all my life without eating.. eating well this!” he rambled energetically.

“I’m glad, I really am” he said with a sincere smile but it quickly dissolved

“You need to eat better food, just you wait this is just one of my many favorites” he said with a stern facing pointing his fork at Eren.

Eren just laughed.

  
He had learned a lot about Levi from the meal. Erd, Gunther, Erwin and Levi had all been in the air force together but Levi was offered a job as a pilot so he and Erwin left. Eren had a feeling that there’s more to the story though because when Erd explained it Levi strangely finished his glass of wine, which was half full.

Eren also found out that Levi is French which explains the amazing accent.

Olou came out of nowhere and rested his hands on Eren's chair.

“Did you all enjoy the meal” he asked. Eren was quick to praise his food.

“Yes, it was the best thing I have ever eaten, compliments to the chef or whatever they say” Eren said giggling. Yep he was definitely a bit more then tipsy. How much wine did he even have?

“I’m so glad to hear it, Eren” he said as he patted my shoulder. Eren smiled brightly, enjoying the fact he said something right for once.

“Okay, thanks for the food Olou but we have to leave now” Levi said abruptly as he stood from the table. Hanji whined at that, to which Eren joined in. He was enjoying himself way too much to leave now.

“Oh? Why so soon Levi?” Olou said hand still on Eren's shoulder.

“Drivers waiting” he stated beginning to sound pissed off. Eren noticed Erwin, Jean and Petra standing up so he decide to do so as well.

“Come back again soon!” Olou said happily “Especially you Eren”

Eren smiled in confusion. Why especially him? Didn’t he hate him to begin with? Why now is it all of a sudden ‘especially you’?

Levi had already walked out and the rest of them trailed behind him.

Eren got into the limo and scooted next to Levi, and waited for the rest of the crew to join them. Soon enough they were all seated and ready to go within seconds.

“Hey driver, can we get some tunes over here” Hanji squealed. Petra giggled and the driver only laughed in response but obliged blasting a familiar ‘tune’ through the speakers.

Kill me.

  
Everyone just bursts into laughter as the first song blasts on. Can you guess? I bet you know. Yep, that’s right fucking Nick Jonas.

Eren noticed a bottle of vodka in the fridge because yes limousines have fridge’s. He whipped it out and took a long gulp, just enough to get him through this car journey. Hanji yelped in excitement as she took the bottle from him and took a drink too

Yep he was drunk. Now what could prevent him from singing his heart out. Unfortunately no one.

“I don’t like the way you’re looking at her!” Eren half-singed, half-yelled alongside Hanji.

“I’m starting to think you want him too” they started laughing uncontrollably and missed a couple of lyrics but joined in again for the main bit of the chorus.

“I still get jealous!” they screamed at the top of their lungs, Eren was actually surprised the driver hadn't crashed with all the commotion going on in the back, then the song ended and Eren suddenly felt exhausted. He let his head fall onto the first thing it touched and drifted into unconsciousness.

Little did he know the first thing it touched was Levi’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update, update, update, update, UPDATE YAY


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with a pounding headache, the pain felt similar to a drill breaking the surface of really, really hard cement. I mean ground can’t feel pain, so we will never know if this comparison is an exact science but I don’t give a shit about being right at the moment, okay I’m basically dying. I opened my eyes and immediately was blinded by the light. “Shit” I cursed under my breath, as I raised my hand to shield my face from the fire of hell itself. I’m dramatic when I’m hungover, and tired. Sue me.

“What time is it” I muttered to myself, and nearly shit bricks when I heard a deep voice respond. I let out a very manly shriek, and clutched my heart to ensure that it was in fact still beating and I was met with a rapid pulse. No surprise there. In my panic I managed to fall from my nice comfy bed to the cold, hard floor.

“Graceful” came the voice again as the figure stepped into view. I looked up, and before me stood an angel. A very short angel. I groaned in response as I turned to lie on my stomach.

“Are you dead?” Levi asked, although he didn’t sound all too concerned. In fact I’m almost sure he smirked but I’m too tired to turn around and check. I just moaned in response, lightly tugging at my blanket so I could hide from my shame.

“You sure do have an extensive vocabulary there Jaeger” Levi said with a snort. Suddenly the warmth of my blanket left me

. “I hope you didn’t forget, but we have a flight at 12.00”. Crap, I forgot about that.

“You forgot didn’t you?”

“No” I said trying to hide the obvious. Suddenly I felt a warm hand grip my wrist, then I felt myself dangle in the air.

“How can someone so short be so strong” I tiredly asked, then suddenly realising what I said. I looked up in fear to see Levi’s expressionless face. I grinned slightly hoping he’d feel some sort of mercy but nope I was dropped to the floor. I groaned in pain, I grasped at the bed and pulled myself up wobbling ever so slightly.

“I feel like shit” I pouted.

“You look like it too” came Levi’s short response. I gave him a pointed glare, standing with my hand son my hips. He raised his eyebrow ever so slightly. “Thanks” I said sarcastically as I pushed my hand through my long hair.

“Shower, and get dressed. We leave at 10:30” Levi said. Being too tired to put up much of a fight, I trudged into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I went straight for the shower turning the heat on full blast. The second the water hit my body I instantly felt more awake. Then all the unanswered questions came pouring into my mind like why was Levi in my room? Why does the sunlight surround him like an angel of God?

Okay maybe that one isn’t a serious question but still. I guess I’d ask him once I get out. The first question not the second one. Never ever.

Once I stepped out of the shower I felt much livelier but a slight headache still resides. Don’t drink, kids. I wrapped a towel around my waist and another loosely around my shoulders. I opened the bathroom door, drying my hair off roughly and was met with the cold breeze. God why is every room so cold after leaving the shower. I looked around the room, only to find that it was only me, myself and I.

Why does that make me so upset? It’s not like he has any obligation to be here. He just woke me up for work, seeming as he is the one who ordered me that wine and let me drink that vodka. I mean, right? That’s all this was. I walked towards my nightstand and noticed a note.

_Brat,_

_Get dressed and shit. We leave at 10:30_.

You already said that, I thought mindlessly.

 _Just a reminder, cause you were pretty hungover. The crew’s downstairs at breakfast, don’t be a little shit and spend eternity up here_.

Wow, Levi always the poet. I noticed a tablet lying next to a glass of water. I felt my cheeks warm up, my heart skipping a beat. How thoughtful of you Levi. I gladly popped the aspirin into my mouth and swallowed it down with the water. I quickly got dressed and packed up my suitcase, because I don’t think I’ll be back. I grabbed my phone, wallet and all the fun stuff. I looked in the mirror, making sure the uniform was clean, the hair was neat (it wasn’t).

I pulled the suitcase and left the room while muttering a small goodbye to the room. What? People do that okay! I strolled towards the elevator ignoring the pain, like any functional adult does when deal with a hangover. Welcome to your new life, Eren.

 

***Time skip to the 12:00 flight

 

“Ugh, Hanji I’m dying” I moaned dramatically as I sat in a slump at the back of the plane. I’m just thankful we’re not at the front unlike last time.

“Oh cheer up princess, it gets better” came her perky reply as she helped me with my belt. I gave her a pointed glare.

“I can do it myself” I moaned, sounding like a three year old who thinks they can dress themselves, oddly enough. “Also, I’m not a princess” I mumbled, great now I sound like an angsty teen. I’m going through all the motions with Hanji.

“Of course you can petal” Hanji said with a bright smile.

“How are you so happy?” I asked.

“Well, you had the most drink out of anyone, even out doing me! Also, I’m just happy from what I heard from a little birdie.”

“What did you hear?” I asked only half interested, as I leaned my head lazily on my hand.

“Our captain spent the night in a certain someone’s room last night” Hanji said with a wink.

My heart skipped a beat. My head shot up and I looked at her wildly.

“Who’s room?” I asked, trying to sound like I didn’t care, which failed tragically after what I had just done.

Hanji looked at me as if I were the dumbest human to ever walk the planet.

“Yours, you big idiot!” she squealed. I’m fairly certain the entire flight heard that, but I didn’t say anything.

“No he just came by in the morning to wake me up” I answer miserably.

“Nu-uh” she said childishly.

“Uh, yu-huh” I replied mimicking her.

“From what I hear he never went to his room, and I would know because Petra’s room was across from Levi’s and she didn’t hear a thing” Hanji stated matter-of-factly.

“Well whatever, it doesn’t mean anything. Probably was just afraid I’d suffocate myself in my blankets in my drunken stupor”

“Sure sweet cheeks” she said with a wink. Luckily I was saved by the.. well the captain, because the flight was about to land.

“Show time” she grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not very long, it's not very good, but it's here and that's what matters? quantity over quality amirite? Lol no.. SOZ M81! LOLZOR  
> Okay I'll stop.  
> This update was due last weekend, but all writers are huge liars so forgive me please!!  
> Also if you're ever deserpate for an update, just lemme know! It really helps hearing that you want more. Gets me off my lazy but.  
> YOU GUYS INSPIRE ME, AW <3  
> Thanks for reading :]


	7. Chapter 7

“Welcome to Atlanta, ladies and gentlemen. Please bear with us and stay seated until the plane has come to a complete stop. Thank you very much for flying with us today, and have a lovely day, we hope to see you again soon” Erwin’s deep voice said through the intercom. Eren stood from his seat, after Hanji of course. The plane stopped and people immediately rushed to get their bags, like mad animals.

“They do realize, that the bags aren’t going to run away, right?” Eren asked Hanji tiredly. She snorted lightly at that.

“It’s like this after every flight” Hanji explained. Eren shrugged his shoulders and groaned, suddenly realizing that the crew must wait for everyone to get off, before they could. Hanji started tidying up. Suddenly Levi and Erwin emerged from the cockpit. Eren tried not to smile and wave because that’s just weird, but he did stare.. because that’s not weird...? Erwin had the cheesiest grin on as he waved goodbye to the passengers, Levi stood next to him giving the occasional nod of appreciation but his face remained stoic.

Suddenly Eren saw a small smirk spread across his face, only just noticeable. He turned around, thinking Levi must have seen something. Shit, he totally caught him staring, Eren thought. Eren turned back immediately, grinning awkwardly and ignoring the embarrassment of it all. Eren shook his hand through his hair, all while avoiding eye contact. Hanji hip-bumped him when it was time to leave. How long was he just standing there for? He didn’t even notice that all the passengers had safely left the plane.

“Good job everyone” Erwin said loudly, getting the whole crews attention.

 “As you know we’ve only stopped in Atlanta for a brief pit stop, so don’t be getting lost” Jean snorted, causing everyone to turn to him expectantly.

“I think you mean, Eren don’t be getting lost”, everyone laughed at that, besides Eren. He sent Jean the evillest glare he could conjure up.

“Don’t worry about that Jean, Petra will escort Eren to gate 5” Erwin said with a smirk.

“It’s 1:20” Levi reminded everyone.

 “Petra and Eren get the pleasure of doing the boarding today, so make sure you’re at gate 5, in basically 10 minutes, Eren” Levi said Eren rolled his eyes.

Why is everyone treating him like a child? He did his signature hands on hip pose, and shot Levi a look. Everyone just laughed. Damn, he chose the wrong career path. _I should have been a comedian_ , Eren thought to himself because apparently, everything he did is fucking hilarious to these people.

Luckily, Eren Jaeger does not give up. So to hell with pride. Eren shook off his anger, and dropped his sassy hand instead replicated a rough army pose, putting one hand across his chest on the right side.

“Aye, aye Captain” Eren yelled in his stiff army pose with a wink directed at Levi.

“Wrong side Jaeger” he said as he placed his hat on his head, leaving the plane followed by a laughing Erwin. Eren dropped the pose and let out a heavy sigh.

“What do I do with my suitcase?” he asked Hanji.

“Leave it with me, you’re on boarding duty so I’ll take it onto the plane with me” she said smiling. Eren nodded his thanks and followed Petra off the plane.

Fortunately, they both made it just on time, and immediately opened the gate. People immediately stood up and began to queue.

“Petra what do I do?” Eren asked suddenly realizing he had no idea how to board people. Why does that sound so dirty? Like board them on the plane. That’s not any better; He'll just have to ask Petra the correct terminology later, alright!

“Oh hon, you just scan the ticket. It’s simple; all the passengers have already been through security so there should be no problems with any ticket. Just smile, take the ticket, scan it and give it back” she explained slowly, and Eren nodded his head. How could anyone mess up that?

As Petra said, it was easy and they had everyone boarded in no time. Petra allowed him in first so she could close the gate. He walked towards the plane, feeling ready to just get home. Not to be misunderstood, he loved this job so far but he could only handle so much awkward situations, and he just needed to rant and rave to Armin and Mikasa. Speaking of which, Eren missed them even though it was like a day, something he would eventually get used to was being away for long periods of time!

“Good news Eren, you get to work with Jean on the return” Hanji exclaimed as soon as he stepped onto the flight. Dread flooded through his body.

“What, why?!” Eren demanded trying to refrain from pouting.

“Captain Smith requested it. He said something about building good team working skills” she explained and started walking towards the back of the plane. Crap.

Eren frowned as he walked towards Jean, who looked just as miserable, to be fair.

“Let’s get this over with” Jean said grimly. He moved towards the microphone, and pointed it towards Eren's head. He shook his head. Not again, he thought. Jean groaned but accepted the microphone.

“Welcome aboard today's flight ladies and gentlemen” Jean said with a cheerful tone and a bright smile, honestly it was like he was a different person.

“If you don’t like my jokes there are six emergency exits, two at the front, two at the back and two at row 26” he said, still smiling as if he hadn’t just suggested passengers to dive out of the plane to escape his jokes. Eren couldn’t help himself, and released a loud snort. He quickly hid his face with his hands. Jean looked at Eren with a raised eyebrow, but he was grinning.

“For those of you travelling with children, why? -” Jean continued. Eren immediately stood up and grabbed the microphone from him while he clutched his stomach from the pain the laughter had caused.

Eren coughed awkwardly trying not to laugh; Jean gave him a smug look as he sat in his seat.

“Sorry about that ladies and gentlemen” Eren said, and finished it the correct way.

 

“I fucking hate you horse-face” Eren complained as he returned to his seat next to Jean, to which he just laughed.

Levis POV

Landing a plane with the dicks from Air Traffic Control speaking too fast is fucking bullshit. To make matters worse, Levi is not a patient man, and he will drive this plane into their tower if they don’t stop annoying the fuck outta him.

“Cleared to Portland landing, Recon 6243, WSD 988 Hectopascals” Nile said with his usual bored tone.

“Thanks shit for brains I was only waiting for clearance for 0.8 minutes” Levi snapped angrily. Erwin shot him a warning look, but they both know that Erwin wouldn't do anything.

“Apologies Captain, next time I’ll just clear you for landing when all runways are in use, see how that works out” he spat back.

Levi let out a heavy sigh. There’s gonna be a huge wait for gate’s anyway, Nile’s a fucking dumb ass.

“Good evening, this is your Captain speaking, we are preparing for landing, please return to your seats and stay in them until I’ve turned off the seat belt sign. Thank you for flying with us” Levi said, with no enthusiasm. Erwin’s much better at the cheesy voice over shit, but it’s a part of the job description as captain.

 

“Smooth landing Levi” Erwin said with a smile as he patted Levi's shoulder, who shrugged in response.

“Tch, that isn’t even the hard bit” Levi stated. “The waiting’s the worst”

He heard the door open behind him and saw Eren standing there looking scared. What now?

“U-um, well, eh, the passengers are getting frustrated, and eh pushy” he stuttered nervously. Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Pushy?” Levi asked.

“Yeah one guy literally pushed me when I asked him to sit down” he replied quietly. Levi rolled his eyes. What is it about travel that makes people such assholes? I guess that’s why he was like this.

“Try and control it Eren, we have a small wait before we can pull up to a gate. It’s a busy time” Erwin replied calmly. Levi, wished he were the one that could have calmed Eren down. For some reason, Levi felt the urge to protect Eren at all costs. Wow, he needs to calm down, _you barely even know the brat_ , Levi thought to himself. Eren nodded shyly, and closed the door slowly after him.

“I’m fucking done with waiting, Dok” Levi demanded angrily, impatiently bouncing his leg.

"Last aircraft transmitting, identify yourself immediately!” came his annoying voice.

“It’s fucking Levi, you idiot” he retorted.

“Well then. Anyway, I have great news, you’ve been cleared to Gate 3”

About fucking time. Levi let his finger hover above the no seat belt sign, terrified of pressing it for the safety of the crew, if the passengers really are as rowdy as Eren said. He took a deep breath and pressed the button. I parked in the designated area and immediately took to the loudspeaker.

“Thank you for flying with us this evening, yada yada, now get off” he muttered.

 

Time skip to after the flight & back to Eren’s POV**

Eren sat in the locker room staring into his empty locker pondering what to put in it. He brings a suitcase with him so all his clothes are in that. Eren noticed Jean, Levi and Erwin all at their lockers and all doing something and felt he should be too but instead all he could do was stare at empty void that was his locker.

Such a simple thing, yet it left him so damn confused. Maybe spare clothes for after the flight? He’d work on it. Shutting his locker and he put his keys into the suitcase. Quickly unlocking his phone to check if Mikasa had texted him yet. She promised she’d pick him up; nothing.

Fuck. He’d just have to wait, she’s probably working. He sat on the bench and waited, everyone began leaving the room while he was miserably sat on a bench, fun.

“Hey are you okay” Levi asked gently as he sat down beside him.

“Huh” Eren asked, surprised Levi was talking to him.

“I said, are you okay, you idiot” Levi repeated while shaking his head.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be” Eren answered with a smile.

“Well you’re sitting here looking like a lost puppy, and you got shoved by some jack ass, so I was just wondering”

“Aww, was somebody worried about little ole me” Eren said with a cheeky smile as he lightly elbowed Levi.

He scoffed and stood up. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, but seriously you okay”

Eren nodded. “This might sound weird as I literally just started but I’ve had a handful of bad experiences with passengers already, I’m fine. Just waiting for my sister, she said she’d be here”

He took Eren’s phone from his hand and shushed him when he asked for it back.

“What are you doing” Eren complained, half-annoyed and half-happy that he even wanted to talk to him.

“Just giving you my number, but don’t make me regret. I do not want stupid texts every five minutes, I don’t give a shit about what you’re up to at every second of the day. Do that and I will run you over” he said solemnly. Eren nodded his head in eagerness.

“Okey dokey Captain” he said laughing. Levi turned away and walked out of the room as Eren watched. I’m a sinner, forgive me Father.

Eren searched through his contacts on his phone and straight away changed Levi’s name to ‘Captain’ with an airplane emoji and a winky face but don’t tell Levi that. Finally, Eren received Mikasa’s message and left the room with a skip in his step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to xXxEchocatxXx, who suggested all the jokes used by ole Jean and Levi so THANKS I WILL APRRECIATE IT <3  
> I love feedback, and you guys can 10/10 give me your opinion and stuff to improve the story, just let me know.  
> I got a lot of inspiration so thats why there's an update already haha :D


	8. Chapter 8

The crew got a day’s rest before taking the sky again. Levi had yet to get back to Eren about the schedule and because of this delay, Eren feared that it would be a long journey. He checked his phone religiously to see if Levi had emailed him, or even texted him but it wasn’t happening. Eren let out a loud sigh, gaining the attention of Mikasa who was sat across from him on the couch reading a book.

“What’s wrong now Eren?” she asked as she put her book on the coffee table, giving her full attention to Eren.

“Hypothetically, if there’s a guy you like and you wanted to get to know him better, and he gave you his number but didn’t text you, would you text him first, or wait?” Eren said as he turned to face his sister.  She looked at him questioningly.

“Hypothetically of course” Eren muttered quickly to derail her suspicions, which he doubted had worked but he was committed to his ‘hypothetical question’. Her face screamed doubt, but being the great sister she was she chose to play along.

“Hm, well what I would do, hypothetically of course;” Eren nodded, eager to know the answer, “-is, I would text him. If you really what to get know this person, do it. There shouldn’t be any rules about texting, it’s stupid Eren”

“I don’t want to seem desperate though” Eren whined loudly as he hugged a cushion to his chest, all the while sporting a fiercely childish pout. Mikasa raised a quizzical eyebrow at Eren. This confused Eren, until he realised –

“Hypothetically” Eren half-yelled not a second later after realisation struck. Mikasa raised her hands in surrender, smirking as if she already knew everything.

Eren groaned loudly. How Mikasa had a sixth sense about everything he would never know. What he didn’t know is that he was obvious when it came to his emotions, and Mikasa was just observant and did not in fact have a sixth sense as Eren claims.

“His name is Levi, he’s the pilot and fucking hot damn is he beautiful” Eren admitted as he rolled on to his stomach. Mikasa nodded understandingly. Eren had the huge privellge of having the most understanding sister in the world. When he had come out as gay, all she had to say was ‘ _well about time, I thought I was going to have to drag you out’_. His Dad however had not been as accepting. It’s a long and sad story but to make it shorter, he abandoned them only sending money every month to pay for food, clothes etc. He rarely saw him since that day, only sending the occasional text to know whether he was alive or not.

Eren believes if his mother had still been alive, she’d be just as accepting as Mikasa despite his father claiming it would of ‘ _ruined her’._ She had died when Eren was only ten, after a long battle with cancer. Eren came out five years later, at the age of fifteen and boy did he not expect what he had received.

Luckily Eren and Mikasa survived quite well without their father around, maybe even better then when he was around. Grisha Jaeger, a well-known doctor in their home town but after the death of his wife he was destroyed. Constantly drinking, even showing up to work drunk, and he would never ever talk about Carla. The mere mention of her name or saying the word ‘mom’ could trigger him, meaning you may have been slapped across the face.

It only happened a couple of times before Eren quickly learned his lesson; Do not talk about your dead mother, and it hadn’t happened often enough to scar him for life. Besides the abandonment, and the death of their mother, Eren and Mikasa had good lives, went to good schools and both have jobs and are functional members of society. That’s all that one could hope for, right?

Back to the present, Eren’s rant about how good looking Captain Levi, was cut short when his phone started vibrating obnoxiously. He picked it up and saw he had a new email. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He bolted up right and unlocked his phone with speed that he didn’t even know he could muster.

_To; Jaeger_

_From; Levi_

_Alright brat, read this carefully because if you’re late we will not wait for you. I repeat we will not wait._

_Tomorrow morning, we have a flight to Paris, France @ 6.30 AM so go to sleep early, yeah?_

_It’s a connecting flight, meaning it won’t be direct. Easy enough? It will take 12h in total._

_We’ll be making a brief stop in Atlanta, landing @ 10.45 AM roughly, there’ll be some time to kill in Atlanta we won’t leaving till 12.00 PM, and the flight from Atlanta to Paris will roughly, depending on conditions be 8h._

_Talk soon._

_Levi_

Eren sighed as he finished reading the email, it was only about the flights tomorrow but Eren was expecting something a bit more personal and what the hell does talk soon mean? Does that mean that he wants to talk soon, or that they will talk soon out of obligation due to work? He threw his phone roughly at the cushion beside him.

Ugh, why is everything complicated. Then it struck him, it didn’t have to be complicated just Mikasa had said so Eren bravely picked up his discarded phone and quickly found Levi’s number.

_To; Captain_

_Thanks for the email ^.^_

Eren locked his phone and began tapping his foot impatiently.

“Hey guys! Man I’m so tired-“Armin began excitedly before getting rudely shushed by Eren. Armin looked at Mikasa in confusion hoping for some sort of explanation for the weird behaviour. Mikasa simply mouthed ‘boy troubles’ to which Armin nodded understandingly. He hung his coat up a nearby chair before joining the two on the couch, idly flicking through the channels looking for some movie to watch.

Armin jumped when the phone vibrated and Eren launched himself at the phone, trying desperately to refrain from shrieking.

_From; Captain_

_Could you not of responded my email with an email?_

Eren facepalmed himself. Idiot, idiot, idiot he muttered unbeknownst to him aloud.

Armin casually scooted closer to Mikasa.

_To; Captain_

_Oh yeah, lmao. I shud of tbh!_

Eren considered fixing his typos, and not abbreviating words but he decided Levi should know the real Eren. The next response was much quicker, causing Eren to shriek happily. So what if he was acting like a teenager with a huge crush? He was basically that, but an adult.

_From; Captain_

_Fuck. Your typing is atrocious._

Eren nibbled his lip as he thought of a response.

_To; Captain_

_But endearing? Right?_

Eren could almost hear Levi snort at that response. He saw the typing bubble pop up. Then watched it disappear. Then is reappeared. This continued for a good minute before finally the phone vibrated.

_From; Captain_

_More like endangering to my IQ._

Eren couldn’t help himself from laughing out loud, earning curious looks from the other two. Eren was just happy that he was managing to hold a conversation with the man.

_To; Captain_

_Youu like it ;]]]_

Eren felt a bit more confident then he probably should have. I mean it was just texting not a marriage proposal.

_From; Captain_

_Tch._

Eren rolled his eyes. What a typical Levi response. (As if Eren is the professional in knowing what a ‘typical Levi response’ would be). Sometimes Eren had to remind himself that he only knew the man for about a week, but it felt longer.

Calm down crazy, Eren had to remind himself. Be chill, be cool, don’t get all weird, you just work with him.

_From; Captain_

_You should get some sleep._

Eren checked the time on his phone. He tutted as he typed his response.

_To; Captain_

_It’s 9.30 PM Levi! :’D_

He looked up briefly from his phone, only to catch Armin and Mikasa staring at him intently before looking away being caught red handed. He sighed.

_From; Captain_

_Don’t come complaining to me tomorrow when you’re too tired to function. I’d like to remind you, part of your job is dealing with people which is already exhausting enough. You’ll need all the rest you can get._

Eren was in awe at the long response. Seems Levi can only write a long response when work is mentioned or he just really wants Eren to sleep, which warmed his heart.

_To; Captain_

_Aye aye Captain ;) I’ll go sleep, nite :*_

Eren hoped Levi didn’t know what ‘:*’ inquired, but a small part of him wish he did.

_From; Captain_

_Night* brat._

Eren stood up from his seat and began walking to his room still staring at his phone, in case of the small chance another reply popped up.

“I’m going to sleep, got an early flight tomorrow. Paris, can you believe?” Eren mumbled as he goes.

“Paris? Seriously? Eren come back we need to talk, I won’t be seeing you till God knows when!” Mikasa demanded to which Eren raised an arm, and waving it slightly.

“Levi told me I’d need the extra sleep” Eren said as he paused to turn and face the two. Armin raised his arm slightly before perfectly imitating the sound of a whip. Eren dropped his phone on the floor abruptly before charging at Armin.

He jumped onto the couch next to the small blonde before tickling him mercilessly.

“What was that Armin” Eren asked giggling as Armin shrieked hysterically, squirming to free himself. Mikasa suddenly raised a cushion before swiftly hitting it violently against Eren’s head. Eren paused his attack to look at Mikasa.

“When are, you leaving?” she asked as she smoothed out the crinkles on the cushion that she had previously used as a weapon against him.

“Flights at 6.30, so I’ll probably leave for the airport at 5.30” Eren replied.

“Promise me you’ll call whenever you land?” Mikasa asked as she stretched her arms, waiting for the other to accept her embrace. Eren willingly accepted, and wrapped his arms around his sister.

“Course I will”

After Eren explained the details of the trip to Mikasa, he headed straight to bed as Levi had suggested. With such an early flight and a long day of work, Eren wasn’t sure how he’d survive. However, going to Paris would be a first for him, an exciting first at that. He wondered how long they’d be there, and if he’d get the chance to do some sight-seeing.

 

The next morning Eren woke up to the blaring buzzing of his alarm clock. He groaned loudly as he sat up and reached for the offensive noise box. Hitting it repeatedly didn’t seem to work, he just couldn’t find the button. Getting more and more frustrated he eventually just pulled the clock with enough force to yank the cord from the socket. He sighed as the room was met with silence once more. He was almost tempted to just lie back down, rest his head and just-

No he had to get up. He slapped himself lightly on the cheek in attempt to wake himself up, but to no avail his eyes still felt droopy. He slowly dragged himself from the bed and marched himself into the bathroom, turning on the shower using only the cold taps. He stripped himself from his underwear and stepped in.

The cold water cascading down his body was more than enough to shock his body back to reality. He yelped loudly as he flew out of the shower to adjust the water’s temperature. He stepped back in and was greeted with a much more suitable temperature, and could get himself ready.

After a solid fifteen minutes of showering, he stepped out once more and dried off his soaking body. He began to mentally prepare himself for the day. The amount of smiling he’d have to do, the amount of shit he’d have to take from customers and depending on who he worked with today could all change his day dramatically.

If it was Hanji, he could rant and rave about literally anything. She was a good listener and gave good advice, even if she was a bit eccentric and if it was Jean, he was sure the whole world would be able to hear the bickering. Although he had to admit, Jean was entertaining especially when speaking into microphones in front of hundreds of passengers. He hadn't worked with Petra yet, so maybe it'd be her. From what he could tell she was a very sweet person.

Once he had completely dried himself off, he left the bathroom and returned to his bedroom. He stared at his uniform and pondered the events to come, and ways to prevent himself from humiliating himself in front of the crew. Eventually he just sighed, realizing it was inevitable.

One thing was for certain: There'd be no listening to Nick Jonas tonight!


	9. Chapter 9

“Eren, sweetie do you have any peanuts?” Petra asked sweetly as she balanced herself on the tips of her toes to see over the trolley. He opened the drawers to find he too had no peanuts left. He shook his head.

“Seems like we’re all out this side too, I’ll go grab some more” he smiled brightly as he turned and began walking back to the front of the plane. He bent down and began scanning through the labels on the drawers.

“Aha!” He exclaimed quietly to himself, whipping his head around quickly to ensure no one heard him talking to himself once he was satisfied that nobody had, he grabbed a few more packets of peanuts and began making his way back to Petra quickly.

He tossed the bag gently to Petra, who caught it with ease and handed it to the man with a sweet smile.

“Sorry for the wait, sir” she apologized politely. He just nodded in acknowledgment and turned his attention back to his book. Eren rolled his eyes. They continued moving the trolley up and down the aisle. By the time Eren sat down again his cheeks hurt from smiling. Rubbing his face with both hands as he stretched his jaw, must have been an unusual sight for Petra as she let out a surprised giggle.

“What?” Eren asked dropping his hands. Petra just shook her hands as she took the seat next to Eren. He stared at her willing her to provide an answer until she caved.

“It just looked funny that’s all” she giggled again as she patted his shoulder gently. “Don’t worry I get it. You’ll get used to smiling like this eventually”

“Something tells me you’d smile even if this weren’t your job” Eren replied.

“What makes you think that?” she asked as she turned to face him.

“I guess you just seem like a very friendly, and positive person. Unless you’re secretly a murderer” Eren snorted at his own joke. Petra hit Eren’s arm with unexpected force, nearly causing Eren to yelp before being shushed by Petra. Eren gave her a confused look, but complied and whispered as quietly as possible.

“What?”

“You can’t say stuff like that on a plane, you’ll make people anxious” she whispered just as quietly. She stood abruptly and straightened out her already straight skirt before pulling Eren to his feet roughly and pulling him into the cockpit. It was bigger then he thought it’d be seeing as it managed to squeeze in both Petra and Eren and the two pilots.

“What is it Petra?” Levi asked as he turned to face us, his face flashed a look of confusion before it returning to it’s usual stoic expression.

“I’m putting Eren on a time out” Petra stated as if it were the most obvious thing ever. Eren was highly offended by this as he placed one hand on his hip and the other on his chest over his heart.

“I’m not a child! Why am I being put on a time out!” Eren huffed loudly.

“Because I said so! Now behave for Levi and Erwin.” Petra said sternly as she left the cockpit just as quickly as he had entered.

“You know you’re not as nice as I thought you were” Eren jokingly yelled at her as she closed the door behind her, she responded only with a playful wink. Suddenly Eren felt two gazes burning the back of his head. He awkwardly turned around and gave them a small wave. Erwin let out a small laugh as he returned his attention to the sky, Levi however was still staring at Eren.

“The passengers were being annoying?” Levi asked. Eren shook his head.

“No I jokingly asked Petra if she were a murderer, and apparently that word is taboo. How was I supposed to know? You should write me a list of everything I can’t say for future references and to avoid me being dragged here like a child again.” Eren said quickly and wasn’t sure if anyone could even understand what he had just said.

“A list?” Levi smirked “Are you really that bad?”. Eren stomped his foot playfully and crossed his arms across his chest feigning anger.

“Yes alright, I am. Give a guy a break, I basically just got this job!” Eren whined. Levi shook his head as he rubbed his forehead, clearly hiding a smile. He adjusted his hat and turned around briefly to ensure they weren’t about to you know, crash. Once he was sure that they were no danger in sight he motioned for Eren to come closer. Eren gave him a confused look but did as he was asked.

“I can show you how to fly a plane, if you want?” Levi asked. Eren’s face lit up with a childish smile as clapped his hands in a burst of excitement.

“Oh, my god! Yes! I wanna fly a plane!!” Eren shouted as he tried to refrain from bouncing up and down, because while he was excited they were in a plane flying 50,000 feet above ground and didn’t want to die. Levi smiled as he stood up from his seat and pulled it out for Eren to take the seat. Eren rushed to the chair and plopped himself into it.

“There’s so many buttons! What do I do!?”  Eren asked as he looked over his shoulder for further instruction.

“Okay so that lever by your right hand, that’s the throttle-“Levi began to explain. Eren reached towards the throttle causing Levi to jump forward to grab his arm. Erwin had too launched himself at Eren’s arm. Eren looked at the both of them, in total shock.

“What?” Eren asked as he slowly retreated his arm.

“You’ll kill us” Levi said, although smiled slightly to comfort Eren who looked slightly hurt. Eren slightly. “It basically controls the up and the down”.

Eren nodded understandingly as the excitement returned to his eyes. Levi continued to explain all the buttons and controls to Eren. Erwin suddenly started talking, must have been control tower.

“Cleared to Atlanta, Compton 3 Foxtrot departure, Recon 6244, QNH 998 Hectopascals” came the annoying voice of whatever shit head was talking.

“Recon 6244, beginning descend” Erwin replied. Levi quietly motioned for Eren to stand up, he did as he was asked. Eren tried to ignore the burning sensation he felt when his hand lightly brushed Levi’s as he scooted past him. He quickly turned to hide his face. Eren Jaeger the blushing school girl, just like you see in all those shoujo anime.

“Do you want to press the seatbelt button, Eren?” Erwin asked politely with a nice smile. Eren nodded enthusiastically as Levi pointed to the correct button. It made a pleasing ding noise that was heard throughout the plane.

“I feel so powerful” Eren laughed, he was an easy man to please. Erwin placed his finger over his mouth, Eren got the memo; shut up a second. Levi adjusted the microphone before pressing the loudspeaker.

“Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to make our descend into Atlanta. Please return to your seats, returning them to sitting position as we prepare for the landing. It’s currently 19°C. Thank you for flying with us, we hope to see you again soon” Levi said as enthusiastically as he could muster. Eren realized he had to return to his seat before it was too late. He began to walk away before Levi stopped him in his tracks.

“Wait come back here for a second brat” Levi joked, Eren returned ignoring the confusion. Levi took Eren’s right hand suddenly and placed it on the dreaded throttle that he was nearly dismembered for touching previously. Eren frowned in confusion before the confusion dissolved as Levi gently placed his hand on top of Eren’s. He quickly lifted his head and looked Levi directly in the eyes, looking for some kind of reason to why he was basically holding his hand.

Not like he minded all that much, but give a guy some warning.

Levi carefully pulled the throttle very slowly towards him, the plane only dipping very slightly, one would only notice if they were, hmm I don’t know, in the cock pit holding the throttle? Nothing about that sentence made any sense to Eren, it all just sounded very dirty.

Eren started smiling trying to contain his laughing, and his excitement at that. Levi stared at Eren who was completely unaware that Levi was looking at him. It was a breath-taking sight to behold, for the both of them.

Levi pulled the throttle back to its original position allowing Eren to escape to his seat, to avoid delaying the landing any more than they already had. Eren began to exit the cock pit, but before leaving he turned around to stare at the two pilots.

“See ya later, Captain” he smiled cheekily and gave a playful wink directed at Levi. “Thanks for that, it was the coolest thing I’ve ever seen!”

He rushed out the door, closing it shut behind himself. He could feel his face burning up and wondered quietly where all that confidence came from. Petra quickly ushered Eren into his seat, even going to the trouble of buckling it up herself. Eren was too much in a daze to even notice she had done so.

Without even realizing it the plane had already landed. Petra was shaking Eren to attention while the rest of the crew smiled and waved at passengers leaving. Eren joined Petra’s side.

“What the hell, did I fall asleep or what?” Eren whispered in Petra’s ear. She snorted at that.

“You wish! No, you’ve just been spacing out ever since you left the cock pit” she whispered back, leaving Eren blushing.

“No I wasn’t” he tried to deny, even though they both knew it was true. The last passenger stepped off, and Eren visibly slumped and sighed loudly.

“So what now?” Eren asked louder than expected. Jean picked up his suitcase and strolled casually past Eren.

“We wait, isn’t that obvious?” Jean snorted before stepping off the plane. Eren quickly grabbed his suitcase and followed him out, unsure if the rest of the crew would want to spend any more time than necessary with him. Not that Jean wants to but he doesn’t really care what jean thinks.

“So what do you usually do when you’re waiting” Eren asked Jean, completely out of breath from running after the guy while swinging his luggage all over the place. Jean gave him a weird look but Eren ignored it.

“Eat. Sometimes I sleep if I’m really tired” Jean stated.

“Wow. That’s some exciting shit, you’re fucking crazy dude” Eren said voice dripping with sarcasm. Jean punched Eren in the shoulder, and hard too.

“Hey man! It was just a joke!” Eren groaned while rubbing his arm with the care that Jean had clearly lacked. Jean snorted before stopping abruptly causing Eren to clumsily bumping into him which led to them both to topple over like a pair of dominoes.

Eren groaned even louder than he had before as he held his head in his hands, his body felt like it was internally bleeding and he’d have a few ugly bruises to show for after this incident. He noticed he had landed on Jean, at least the asshole who caused it made for a good pillow of protection.

“Are you blind you dumb fuck!!” Eren half-yelled as he attempted to stand, Jean also fidgeting trying to shove Eren off him. Suddenly he heard a laugh, he had not heard before. It was a sweet laugh, and it didn’t sound mocking. Eren looked at this curious stranger who had walked towards them. Eren quickly pushed himself off jean, and stood up ignoring the immediate head rush he felt.

“Are you guys okay?” the guy politely asked as he smiled brightly. He held his hand out for Jean, the only remaining man down. Eren noticed Jean’s face turning an impressive red colour. Jean pushed his hand roughly through his hair, something Eren was prone to doing too. Using his other hand, he gradually accepted the hand. Suddenly it felt wrong to impose on this beautiful moment, but Eren was curious so fuck it.

“Yeah, sorry I just got..uh..distracted?” Jean mumbled. Jean was pulled to his feet softly. Eren never saw this guy like this. Granting he hadn’t known the guy that long, but he felt they shared some unforgettably awkward and funny moments that they were close enough to know each others personalities. Jean was the kinda guy that’d hit on anything that’d move, a very confident guy both in his looks and his attitude but suddenly this random guy was turning him to mush.

Eren felt a pang in his heart as he felt a stab of relatability to his own situation with Levi. Looking at the guy closer, he even looked like Levi. He was clearly taller, that much was for sure, maybe even taller than Jean. He had short, parted black hair. He also had an addition of a freckled face, that suited him quite well.

Maybe he and Jean would get a long after all, seeing as they both clearly had a thing for attractive raven haired guys.

“I’m Marco by the way, Marco Bott” Marco said introducing him, his hand still around Jean’s.

“Jean Kirstein” Jean replied weakly before quickly pointing to Eren. “And that idiot is Eren Jaeger”

Eren snorted. A million come backs came running through his mind but he decided he’d let Jean have that one, just this once.

“Nice to meet ya” Eren said cheerfully as he waved. “Well we should get going Jean, before we have to leave again.”

Eren hated to ruin the moment he truly did but they had to eat if they wanted to survive the next nine or so hours.

Suddenly Jean perked up. “Come eat with us Marco!”

Marco visibly brightened at the offer. “Sure, I don’t have to get back to work for another hour!”

Eren smiled at them as he led the way to the cafeteria before realizing, he had no idea where the hell he was going. Marco laughed at his mistake before taking lead. He seemed to know the airport well, he probably worked here. Eren wondered what he could be? An engineer maybe? Customer service? He’d ask once he got some food into his stomach before it digested itself.

The cafeteria was huge, with at least 100 different restaurants but one stood out more than any, can you guess?

“McDonald’s! Let’s go there! Cheap and tasty, what more could you want!” Eren asked begging the two to agree with his eyes. Luckily, they both nodded. Eren could have cried, it’d been awhile since he had a burger or anything from the beautiful fast food restaurant in ages.

Eren eyed his Big Mac with lustful eyes before taking an enormous bite, moaning in delight as the flavour attacked his taste buds.

“Eren, we’re in public. Stop with the food porn” Jean complained as he embarrassingly held his head in his hands avoiding eye contact with everyone and anyone, while Marco looked horrified as he held his burger in suspense.

“Sorry, it’s been awhile” Eren grinned as he swallowed the food, biting his tongue to prevent himself from moaning again.

“Since you’ve had a Big Mac or since you’ve gotten laid?” Jean asked with a cocky smirk. Eren sent him a harsh kick under the table as Marco blushed furiously.

“You looked like a Titan eating that burger” Marco said suddenly, changing the subject before Eren could argue back.

“You mean those man-eating giant creatures?” Jean asked in confusion, Marco nodded in response. It took a second for it to hit everyone but eventually Jean started snorting, unable to control himself even Eren laughed, even if it were at himself.

“I didn’t eat today okay!” Eren said still laughing. Eren went back to his burger allowing the two to get to know each other. Suddenly Eren felt like a third wheel, so he whipped out his phone and saw a few messages from Mikasa and Armin.

_To; Eren_

_From; Mika_

_11.00 Hope you landed safely x_

_11.05 Eren. When people text that THEY EXPECT A REPLY._

_11.20 Okay. I looked it up, I know you landed. Text me when you get this!!_

_11:30 Seriously Eren? Did you get kidnapped? Whatever you probably deserved it ;D Gotta go to work, call me when you land in Paris you lucky bastard!_

Eren snorted as he read through the messages. He was nervous at first as he saw Mikasa was panicking but felt more at ease when she cracked a couple of jokes.

_To; Mika_

_From; Eren_

_Sorryyyy! Jean was being a dumb shit and caused a pedestrian accident, but hey looks like he may have fallen in love so it’s totes worth the bruising. GUESS WHO KINDA FLEW A PLANE TODAY! THISS GUY! Okay well, I’ll call u  in Paris. Hope ur having fun @work!/#_

Happy with his response he opened Armin’s message.

_To; Eren_

_From; Arrr_

_11.15 Please text Mikasa, she’s freaking out and if you don’t respond she’s going to call the airport! Hope everything went okay! Miss you already!_

He smiled. He had the best friends a guy could ask for.

_To; Arrr_

_From; Eren_

_Sorry!! We had an accident that may have ended in a love story, taylor swift I have a new song for you! I’ll explain l8 :D I’ll call in Paris I swear. Miss you too buddy!_

Eren looked up from his phone to see Marco and Jean engrossed in conversation. _Cute_ , he thought. Although it made him slightly jealous, wishing Levi were here. He took a sip from his drink before realization hit. _Duh_ , he can just text him!

_To; Captain_

_From; Eren_

_Hiya Cap >;]_

Eren’s thumb hovered over the delete button, but decided against it. If Levi couldn’t handle his weird texting and emoji’s than he doesn’t deserve him. Not like he believed that. He took a deep breath before clicking send. He immediately yelped and dropped his phone causing Jean and Marco to jump from the sudden interruption.

“Sorry” Eren smiled cheerily. “What did ye say?”

“Marco was talking about his training” Jean replied, looking slightly annoyed at the interruption but Marco didn’t seem to mind too much.

“Training?” Eren asked scratching his chin not understanding what was happening at all. Apparently Eren had a talent for blocking things and people out. Marco smiled.

“I’ve been training to be a pilot, nearly done actually. Just a few more months than I’m being transferred! Can you believe I’ve already been hired?” Marco excitedly spoke.

“No way!” Eren said dubiously but Marco just shook his head.

“It’s true! I’ll be moving to Maria for awhile!” he smiled. Eren did a double take.

“Did you say Maria!” Jean and Eren said in sync. Marco looked surprised but nodded. Eren and Jean shared the same open mouthed, gobsmacked look before facing Marco again.

“That’s where we live!” they said, once again perfectly in sync. Marco’s eyes widened in realization.

“That’s amazing! So I’ll have friends! I’m so happy!” if Eren thought his smile was bright when he first met him, then this smile was almost blinding. Suddenly Eren’s phone buzzed, so he excused himself form the conversation.

His heart stopped, but not really because then he’d be dead.

_From; Captain_

_Brat._

_Also, where are you. And Kirstein, we’re leaving in half an hour._

Eren checked the time and realized that this was true. Shit. He quickly called Jean’s attention to the time, who had the same reaction as Eren. Blood running cold, as they realized they’d have to run to the gate, and Eren had to pee.

Marco and Jean quickly exchanged numbers, Eren promising he’d get it from Jean. Eren tucked his phone into his suitcase and stood up, rushing after Jean who had an unfair advantage; not having a full bladder.

“Wait! Jean I need to piss! Take my suitcase, I’ll catch up!” Eren yelled, hands cupping his mouth. Jean nodded a bit unsure, but he ran back to get the suitcase before dashing off leaving Eren stranded in an unknown environment, to Eren at least.

Eren quickly found the sign to the bathroom and locked himself in the cubicle before reliving himself. He let out a pleased sigh as he felt himself get lighter, and able to think more clearly. He zipped his pants back up and turned to open the door. He turned it again. And again.

He turned it harder, pushing and pulling like mad, knocking and kicking. He was stuck. His phone safely tucked in his suitcase. Jean has said suitcase, leisurely making on time to the gate Eren could only assume. Yet here Eren was trapped. In a cubicle. In a public bathroom. In a new airport. In a different state. And to top it all of, they were supposedly flying to Paris in- _fifteen fucking minutes!?_

Panic started setting in. The plane would leave without him. He’d never see Levi or his phone again. He’d never have to deal with Hanji’s strangeness again. No more petty fights with Jean. No more smiles from Petra. He’d never get back home to his family, Mikasa and Armin. Tears started dripping down his face without Eren’s knowledge until he tasted the cold saltiness of the tears. He wiped them away with the back of his hand.

No, he thought. Now Is not that time to self-destruct. He had to think logically if he wanted to get out. He quickly fell to his knees, trying to ignore the fact that the floor was probably riddled with germs and bacteria of all sorts. Realizing there’s no way he’d fit under the door. Eren was slender of course but he wasn’t fucking paper thin.

He jumped back to his feet wiping his hands furiously on his pants. He leaped onto the wall of the cubicle leaning over trying to pull himself over, but that gap was also too thin. Of course, this would happen. Last time Eren would use a cubicle anyway, it was urinal’s from now on, no matter how disgusting.

He checked his watch. _Ten minutes._ He had nothing to lose now. At this stage, everyone was already boarded either preparing for take-off or waiting on a certain flight attendant. Eren really hoped it was the latter.

Taking a deep breath while he raised his hands and cupped them around his mouth he started screaming ‘help!’ until his face was red from exertion. To no avail. The airport was too busy to lend an ear to Eren’s cries of help, and too busy to lend a helping hand to free him from his prison, well the cubicle but same difference.

Nobody was going to come, because nobody heard. Never had Eren felt so defeated in his entire life. He leaned against the wall and slid down until his ass was met with the cold floor. He wrapped his arms tenderly around himself in self-pity. If he just held onto for a few more minutes, and went in the plane he wouldn’t be in this mess.

“Eren?” a deep voice called out causing an echo in the empty bathroom.

“Who is it? Are you here to save me! Please say yes!” Eren starting raving excitedly as he jumped up from the floor to try sneak a peek through the crack in the door.

“What are you doing brat, you’re causing a major delay. Are you taking a massive shit or what?” and then it was very clear that the heroic stranger coming to his rescue was Levi.

“What? No! No! Nooo! I’m not taking a shit, I’m trapped!!” Eren ranted throwing his hands up into the air in defeat. He heard steps outside the cubicle eventually seeing two feet under the door.

“Is there definitely no way of opening the door?” Levi asked his voice sounding clear. Eren scoffed.

“No I just decided to stay in this lovely five-star bathroom instead of flying to Paris!” Eren said voice dripping with sarcasm. “Of course, I’m fucking sure” Eren shouted, closing his hand in a fist and banging it against the door in annoyance.

He snorted. “Stand back” he said with an aura of mystery. Confused and doubtful, Eren stepped backwards till he was standing with his back against the wall, awkwardly hitting against a bin.

“O-okay? Done?”

Suddenly he shouted as the door swung open revealing a cool looking Levi. Immediately he sprung himself at Levi, almost toppling the two of them to the ground. He held onto the man refusing to let go.

“I thought I was never going to get out” Eren wailed into Levi’s shoulder. Levi shocked by the sudden embrace didn’t know how to react. He gently patted Eren’s shoulder, trying to make some attempt at consoling him.

“Don’t be dramatic” Levi joked.

“I thought the plane would have left!”  Eren whined as he removed his head from Levi’s shoulders and looking him dead in the eye. Levi rolled his eyes playfully.

“We nearly did” Levi said with a smile as he led Eren out of the bathroom. “But we do need to hurry”

Eren laughed. Mainly just relieved to be free again. He’d appreciate life in a new light now. He even missed Jean’s horse face.

They made it to the plane without any further incidents, thankfully Eren wasn’t sure how much more he could handle. Then he realized he and Jean were working together. For eight hours.

“Sorry for the delay everyone, we lost our flight attendant!” Jean’s annoyingly cocky voice said as he smiled obviously not very sorry at all. Luckily, the passengers didn’t cause a riot and simply laughed at the idiot flight attendant.

 

Just think, in roughly eight hours you’ll be in Pairs, Eren thought to himself willing any remaining positivity he had to fooling him into thinking it’d be okay.

 

It didn’t work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN! SO PROUD OF MYSELF!  
> I got a laptop for christmas, so now I can save chapters without worrying that my dad will accidentally stumble across it on word and be like 'whats an ereri'  
> So that means I can write, take breaks, SAVE THINGS! Basically longer chapters and I'm very happy with how this one turned out.  
> Quite an eventful chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

The plane landed with no problems, well aside from Eren’s moaning about his exhaustion. The crew just grew to ignore him they stood outside the airport waiting for the taxi to drive them to the hotel, he felt slightly guilty because here he was in fricking Paris France and all he wanted to do was sleep. To be fair though with the time difference being so huge, instead of landing at around 8-9, it was actually 4 AM which was quite a shock for Eren, and they hadn’t even had dinner yet!

“What’s taking so long, I’m tired” Eren moaned loudly, dragging out his words as he leaned heavily on Hanji, eyes drooping as he tried to remain conscious. The crew rolled their eyes.

“Really? Wow, never would've guessed” Jean said sarcastically as he leaned against the wall casually. Eren lifted his arm up lazily as he gave Jean the middle finger. Jean snorted loudly.

“The taxi’s here” Hanji said gently as she shook Eren trying to re-energise him. Eren groaned as she shook him side to side, but it seemingly worked as his eyes suddenly lit up as if he only now realized he were in Paris.

“Let’s go!!” Eren happily yelled as he rushed towards the taxi, his suitcase in tow. Levi stepped in front of the excitable Eren stopping him in his path. Eren gave him a curious look.

“I couldn’t get a limo so we can either all squeeze into one taxi, or some of us can stay behind and wait for the next one” Levi said to both Eren and the crew. Eren quickly did the math in his head. Five seats in a car, the driver has to take one seat so that leaves them with four. Petra, Hanji, Levi, Jean, Erwin and himself. If Erwin took the front seat, leaving them with three in the back. Hanji and Petra are quite close, Petra is significantly smaller than Hanji so she could surely sit on Hanji for the ride. Jean could take the middle and that leaves them with…

“Shit” Eren whispered unthinkingly gaining everyone’s attention. While Eren did his handy-dandy plan in his head, the crew had already decided on waiting for a mini-buses, and now Eren looked like a freak.

“Do you not like mini-buses Eren?” Petra said voice filled with concern. Eren face-palmed internally realizing it must seem like that. They must of already decided on waiting. He let out a laugh that was to loud and awkward to be deemed normal.

“No I’m sorry, ignore me. Mini-buses are fine I’m just really tired” Eren said even faking a yawn to cover his ass. Ironic because he was exhausted but all the commotion definitely brought him past the point of yawning.

Everyone besides Petra gave him questioning looks but Eren just quickly excused himself to make a phone call to avoid being questioned. He quickly dialed the number as he stepped away from the group, but being careful not to go too far, terrified of getting lost or being left behind after what had happened to him previously.

Eren impatiently tapped his foot on the pavement as he waited for the phone on the opposite end to be answered. He was eager to talk to Mikasa about his eventful trip. Eren began swaying side to side in rhythm with the beeping as if his sways could somehow help Mikasa to answer the phone, but he found himself disappointed when he was met with voicemail. He hung up and decided he’d just type her a quick ‘I’m Alive’ message.

He pocketed his phone and made his way back to the group. Hanji was talking fairly loud, not that unusual but the topic was a bit concerning.

“Acid is definitely the best way to dispose of a body, idiots!” she exclaimed as she moved her hands in an exaggerated fashion, as if she were somehow demonstrating her words.

“Okay, I won’t deny that acid would work, but where would you find litres upon litres of acid, without being suspicious?” Jean asked, contributing to the increasingly worrying conversation. Eren slowed his pace, considering making a run for it in the opposite direction.

Hanji opened her mouth to respond but closed it again, clearly thinking. Suddenly she clapped her hands causing poor Petra who was sitting on her suitcase next to her to topple over. Petra gave her a scary look, but Hanji was very quick to apologise and help the other up.

“I’d get it in a science lab, of course” Hanji smiled sheepishly, trying to be quieter to avoid further incidents.

“Thanks for the pointer” Petra said malice laced over her words, causing Hanji to visibly gulp.

“Who would let you anywhere near a science lab after last time” Levi said as he shook his head. Eren felt he was standing there too long, so he might as well approach the group, running away now would only draw attention to himself.

“What happened last time?” Eren piped up, curiosity getting the better of him. Levi turned his head in Eren’s direction.

“Let’s just say she got a bit too eager with hydrogen and fire” Levi said smirking at Eren’s shock. Now Eren isn’t a chemistry whiz but even he knows that hydrogen is highly explosive, so he could only imagine. He was now worried for an entirely different reason; like how she survived this long.

A vehicle suddenly pulled up beside the curb a man exited like there was no tomorrow and started speaking in french.

“*Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs, je suis ici, vous êtes Monsieur Ackerman?” the man said rapidly, almost too fast to translate. Eren could only pick up on a few words, his french wasn’t as great as his German. The man said something along the lines of: “Ladies and gentleman, I’m here” and he partially guessed that the last bit was ‘you are Mr. Ackerman’ just by using common sense.

“*Ah oui, c’est moi. Nous allons à l'hôtel Pullman Paris Tour Eiffel.” Levi spoke up, speaking french fluently like he had in the restaurant, it was impressive then and now. The man brightened at that as he began to help the Petra and Hanji with their bags, ladies first and all.

“Ah oui, oui! Laissez-moi vous aider avec vos bagages” the man said as he began stacking suitcases into the back of the mini-bus. Eren began to daze out as he thought about jumping onto a soft cloud of happiness otherwise known as a bed.

“Monsieur?”

And he was stirred from his happy fantasy. He shook his head, and tried to assess the situation. The taxi-man was stood in front of Eren with his hand on the handle of the suitcase, but he was unable to move it because Eren was clutching it. When realization struck him he let go, and raked his brain for the correct word.

“Oh, *d-désolé” Eren said with uncertainty, the man simply smiled as he lifted the surely very heavy suitcase and carried it with ease to the van. Eren was impressed. Levi snickered as the man returned to his seat, clearly he was amused by Eren’s french or something like that.

“What did I say the wrong thing?” Eren asked with a sinking feeling, sure he wasn’t 100% certain he said the right thing, but it sounded right didn’t it?

Levi just smiled before he turned and entered the mini-bus. Eren was quick to follow him like a lost puppy realizing he was the last on the pavement. Once he entered he took the only available seat next to Levi and beside the window, those two things combined made him unreasonably happy. Happy because he was sitting next to Levi and because he’d get a good view of Paris from his window. He closed the door behind him.

“How long till we get there?” asked Eren turning to Levi after Eren had buckled himself in. Levi gave him a ludicrous look.

“You literally just sat down” Levi said with his eyebrows raised. Eren rolled his eyes.

“I just wanted to know” Eren complained.

“Thirty minutes, typically. Maybe sooner, I doubt there’ll be much traffic at this time in the morning” Levi answered. Eren nodded and responded.

“*Bienvenue à Paris” the man said as turned the keys in the ignition. The crew responded with a chorus of ‘merci’s’.  
Eren turned his attention to the window not wanting to miss a single second of the view. The bright lights emitting from the streets light, burned Eren’s eyes slightly but he wouldn’t let the tiredness deter him from his excitement.

Levi’s POV

Of course he’d be the one sat next to the over-excited brat. Although Levi could understand his excitement, it was Eren’s first time in Paris but for him and the crew it must of been the hundredth time and almost a second home to Levi.

Eren had his face pressed against the window and Levi watched as his breath fogged up the window. Whenever something peeked Eren’s interest he would whip his head around excitedly either trying to see it again, or checking to see if Levi had seen what he had seen; just for the record he had.

The light from the streets shined brightly in Eren’s eyes, causing him to resemble a child on Christmas because you could quite literally see the excitement and brightness in his eyes. It was an innocent act to witness, and if this was Eren’s reaction to a highway, Levi couldn’t wait to see his reaction when he saw the Eiffel Tower or the Louvre.

“How close is the Eiffel Tower to the hotel?” Eren asked as he turned to face Levi. The crew were either sleeping or listening to music, so that’s how Levi knew the question was directed at him.

“A five minute walk, or ten minutes at most” Levi answered. Eren started bouncing in his seat at that, well bouncing as much as one strapped to a seat can bounce. Suddenly he felt two warms hands on his shoulders. He gave Eren an annoyed look, but apparently the look didn’t convey his feelings because Eren began vigorously shaking him back and forth.

“Fucking hell Jaeger, calm down!” Levi said but without any real anger, anger that he normally would've felt if it were anyone but him for some reason.

“Sorry I’m just really excited” Eren said retracting his hands, and hiding his face behind them sheepishly. Levi scoffed at the site. Now the brat gets shy? He reached up to touch Eren’s hands and he gently pushed them aside so that a gap was made in order for him to be able to see Eren.

Levi looked deeply into Eren’s eyes, his strange teal colored eyes that were absolutely enchanting. His hands still around Eren’s, he smiled an unusual thing for Levi to do but he found himself doing it a lot more recently. Eren’s face had transformed into an impressive red shade.

“No shit” Levi said as his gentle smile turned to a devious smirk. He dropped his hands, therefore causing Eren to drop his, leaving Eren with his mouth agape and mysteriously an even redder shade had graced his features.

Levi still smirking turned away from Eren’s gaze to find that they had reached their destination. Eren had not realized this, he was still in a state of shock. Levi took his silence as a chance to check the time. The clock read 5 AM. Going to sleep would be pointless at this time, it would just make the jet lag worse, he just hoped he wouldn’t have to be the one to break it to Eren.

C’est la vie, as they say.

He elbowed Erwin who was on his right, who jolted awake.

“What is it?” he said voice booming, his eyes bloodshot making him look particularly insane.

“We’re here” Levi said simply. These words seemed to cause Eren to forget his embarrassment as his excitement returned at full force. He undid his seat belt and he scrambled out the door within seconds. Erwin gave Levi a playful look to which Levi scowled. He ignored his friend and exited the vehicle.

The rest of the crew slowly made their way out of the mini-bus one by one, as they stretched and rubbed their eyes, Eren however was helping the man hoist suitcases out as he bounced eagerly from foot to foot.

Levi had to admire that despite Eren’s tiredness he was just as excited. Hanji checked her phone and announced the time causing the crew to sigh, this grabbed Eren’s attention.

“What’s wrong?” Eren asked concerned. The crew felt a certain amount of pity for the newcomer, even Levi. Looks were exchanged throughout the crew, silently deciding who would be the one to break the ice. Hanji’s gaze fell upon Levi silently begging him as she nudged her head in Eren’s direction and then pouted. Levi gave her a stern look, he absolutely refused to be the one to ruin his excitement.

Levi was uncertain if Eren was excited to be in Paris or that he could finally go to sleep and he was unwilling to find out.

Hanji sighed as she turned her gaze momentarily to Jean who raised his hands in surrender and took a step back.

“What’s wrong?” Eren repeated as he nervously tugged his lip with his teeth.

“You’re all a bunch of pussy’s” Hanji shouted, not giving a shit that we were outside a hotel filled with sleeping guests at 5 AM.

“Eren, honey” she said softly as if to lessen the blow.

“What is it? Did someone die?!” Eren asked panic spreading across his features, and worry fully displayed in his eyes. Hanji shook her head as she shot Levi one final look of ‘fuck you’.

“When we arrive early in the morning, especially with such a time difference we usually don’t go to sleep till it’s a reasonable hour in that time-zone” Hanji explained as sweetly as she could muster.  
Eren’s figure visibly deflated and a pout found itself on his face. Levi felt a pang at his heart, and he was sure the crew felt it too.

“We can go sight seeing” Levi suggested, completely out of character he even surprised himself, everyone turned to him. Eren’s face brightened.

“Really?” his voice filled with hope. Levi nodded in response.

“We can do small things today, maybe leave the bigger tourist attractions to tomorrow. We can take it easy today?” Hanji suggested, she clearly didn’t want to spend the day surrounded by crowds or lining up in ridiculous queues which Levi agreed wholeheartedly to, even Eren agreed.

“Let’s eat breakfast first”Jean declared with a scowl as he pointed to the hotel. Agreeing, the crew grabbed their suitcase and hastily made their way to check-in.

“Hanji and Petra” Levi said as he handed the pair their room key, the pair immediately rushed off as soon as the key touched their hands. Levi rolled his eyes as he moved on.

“Eren and Jean” Levi said handing them the keys also. Eren gave him an exasperated look.

“Not horse face, anyone but horse face” Eren whined as he begrudgingly accepted the key.

“Like I wanna be roomed with you asshole” Jean retorted. Levi gave them both a warning look. Eren and Jean exchanged fearful glances before they dashed towards the elevators, as if they were competing. Eren made it their first and clicked the button, Jean was scowling at that and Eren certainly seemed to be rubbing it in, if the victorious dancing and childish pointing was anything to go off of. Levi rubbed circles by his foreheads, trying to prevent a headache he knew was sure to come.

“Brats” Levi muttered under his breath causing Erwin to laugh as they too made their way to their room.

 

Eren’s POV

“Give it back asshole!” Eren yelled at the top of his lungs. Jean laughed obnoxiously as he jumped onto the bed to escape Eren’s unwelcoming arms. Eren’s nose flared as he scrambled on to the bed, noticing this Jean leaped to the neighboring bed as he dangled the phone that Eren was so desperate to retrieve. Suddenly the screen lit up displaying a phone call. The contact photo was of a really pretty Asian girl.

“Shit Jaeger, tell me this hot babe is not your girlfriend, how would you even get a girl like this!” Jean demanded as he plopped himself onto the bed staring at the picture. Eren took his opportunity and tackled Jean, surprising him into dropping the object of his desire.

“No! Ew, that’s gross man! She’s my sister, you jerk!” Eren growled as he sat on Jean’s chest. Jeans face brightened at this.

“So she’s single?” Jean raised his suggestive eyebrow. Eren snorted loudly as he rolled off Jean’s limp body.

“Pretty sure beastilatiy is still illegal” Eren smirked, to which Jean sent a scowl.

“Anyway, you seemed pretty into Marco so I don’t get why you’re interested in my sister.” Eren asked as he propped his head on his hand. Jean raised a questioning eyebrow, before copying Eren’s pose, so that they were both lying side to side but they could see each others faces.

“I am” Jean answered quickly, “Interested in Marco that is, but I don’t know if he is, interested in me?”

Eren was stunned. Were he and Jean bonding? No, it couldn’t be. Although he would have to admit, it felt great to just be friends and not constantly jabbing at each other.

“Are you kidding? God, you must be blind. Marco was totally into you, from the second we met the guy he only had eyes for you!” Eren said, and it was true. Sure the guy was friendly to Eren as well but he looked at Jean differently that much was clear.

“Shit. Thanks Jaeger, that helps” Jean replied before quickly adding; “jerk”.

Eren sat up and pouted as he lightly hit Jean’s shoulder playfully.

“You ruined the moment, bitch” Eren laughed lightly. Jean stood up holding his hands up in defense as he turned to open his suitcase.

“We should probably get ready to go for breakfast, Levi will kill us if we’re late” Jean said as he began inspecting his clothes closely. Eren slid off the bed and made his way towards the bathroom to shower, because he doubt that the people of Paris would appreciate him stinking up the city.

He paused at the door, looking back to Jean.  
“Is it okay if I shower first?” Eren asked, because his mother always did say being polite is well, polite, simple as.

Jean nodded, which gave Eren the go ahead. He opened the door. Immediately he appreciated the quality of the bathroom. Five star place to poop, gotta admit. He made his way to the shower and picked up the complimentary shampoo and conditioners, and body wash and decided they’d do because he was too lazy to go get his own from his suitcase.

He turned on the hot water and pulled his t shirt over his head, followed by removing his pants. He stepped in before yelping in pain. Too hot. He adjusted the temperature to a more suitable one, fit for humans. He sighed as the warm water washed over his shoulders. As much as he would love to spend the entire day in this shower, he knew he had to hurry and proceeded to shampooing, conditioning and washing.

When he stepped out of the bathroom he was graced with a breeze of cold sending shivers down his spine. Jean sighed loudly as he past Eren so that he too could shower. He quickened his pace towards his suitcase grabbing the first set of clothes his hands found.

[Faded blue denim jeans](https://www.polyvore.com/erencas/set?id=215922314) with small rips, over-sized blue and white jumper with a blue denim and white hoodie. Eren nodded in approval and silently praising his hands for the outfit of the day. Eren grabbed his black and white beanie from the case too, just in case it was cold and to top it all off he added his black hipster glasses. He didn’t need glasses, he had 20/20 vision but he liked how they looked. They framed his face nicely, okay don’t judge.

He grabbed his phone and wallet from the bed and put them into his pocket. Jean exited the shower, and made his way towards his bed where he had laid out his outfit. Eren put on his black runners as he waited for Jean to be ready.

When they were both ready they made their way to the lobby where they were greeted by Hanji, Petra, Erwin and Levi. Jean groaned as they approached them.

“Well you certainly took your time” [Levi](http://www.polyvore.com/levicas/set?id=215922488) said without a second to spare. Jean rolled his eyes.

“Sorry, I couldn’t decide what to wear” Eren said sheepishly, hoping Jean would be a bit fucking thankful that he took the blame. Levi stared at Eren, looking him up and down before nodding.

“Okay. Let’s go” he said turning and walking towards the restaurant. Everyone followed leaving Jean and Eren in a daze.

Eren shook his head awaking from his trance which seemed to do the trick for Jean too.

“What the fuck man!” Jean whispered loudly as they began to follow the crew. Eren just gave a shrug of his shoulders in response, but found it impossible to rid himself of the bright smile that adorned his face.

It was 9 o'clock by the time the crew had finished breakfast and were ready to go out. They stood outside as Hanji discussed a ‘game plan’.

“So what do people wanna do? Keep in mind, nothing involving lines we can do all that shit tomorrow!” Hanji said happily. At this question Eren brightened.

“Oh, oh! I wanna see Notre Dame, like in that one movie The Hunchback of Notre Dame!” Eren explained.

“But I also really just wanna see the city, you know the not so known parts? I wanna find a secret little Parisian treasure. Does that sound weird?” Eren laughed, in ignorant bliss of everyone staring at him in astonishment. They were all expecting him to be all for the Eiffel Tower despite the crew being too tired to have to que in a line.

“That’s very nice Eren!” Hanji exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. “Unfortunately I don’t know Paris well enough to show you secrets” she pouted in disappointment, until the madness in her eyes returned.

“I don’t but Paris is basically a second home to Levi” Hanji suggested. Levi looked up at the mention of his name in confusion.

“Huh?”

Erwin added onto Hanji’s idea.

“Well that’s okay by me, Jean and I were talking about hitting up the Champs-Élysées, and I’m sure you ladies wanna go shopping there too?” Erwin said as he rested his hand gently on Jean’s shoulder. Now Jean looked confused.

“Huh? I don’t rem-” he started before Erwin tightened his grip on Jean’s shoulder. Jean looked like he was going to rant but then he finally caught up to Erwin and Hanji.

“Oh yeah, we were. Definitely. So sorry bud we can’t either” Jean said nonchalantly. Eren nodded in understanding, completely oblivious of what was happening.

“How about Levi shows Eren around, and we can all meet up by the Seine and go for dinner?” Petra piped up as she smiled brightly.

Eren nodded enthusiastically.  
“Oh yeah! Would you mind Levi?” Eren said, although his eyes were silently pleading. Levi rolled his eyes. He, unlike Eren, was fully aware of what the crew were trying to do and he was not falling into their trap.

“Could we not just go with you? Paris isn’t that special” Levi said giving the crew a cold stare before returning his gaze to Eren. Biggest mistake of his life. He felt like his heart had literally just quit it’s job and fell out his ass. The disappointment Eren's face held was unlike anything he had ever seen. How could he even have the power to display so much emotion, why was he so excited at the opportunity to spend time with Levi’s grumpy self anyway.

He let out a nervous laugh.

“Of course I’m just saying that because I used to live here. I guess for Eren it is special, so if you really want I’ll show you around” Levi said quickly, anything to get rid of that look Eren had. It seemingly worked as the excitement appeared once more, on a much lower level though.

“Really? You wouldn’t mind” Eren asked, his voice so filled with hope, if he said no now he might as well just stab him in the heart. So he gave Eren a small smile and nodded.

“I wouldn’t mind” Levi confirmed. Eren leaped with joy and wrapped his arms around Levi’s tense frame. He wasn’t sure if he should push away, or accept the embrace. He went for the lather and he tried to relax as he lightly patted Eren’s shoulder.

So here he was, regretting the choice to be separated from the group as he searched frantically through the crowded streets. How the fuck did he manage to lose Eren, he was there one second and gone the next! That’s not fucking possible when it takes fucking minutes to get through the crowds unless he magically pulled a Houdini, disappearing into thin fucking air.

He called Eren, nervously biting his lip as he listened to beeping which only distressed him further. The beeping stopped, Levi brightened momentarily before Eren’s voice mail message spoke, sending him right back into panic mode. He quickly left a message.

“Answer the fucking phone, Eren!” Levi yelled not giving a shit who heard him and sent a glare to those who looked at him.

He decided to retrace his own steps, leading back to where when he first realized Eren’s disappearance. He took in his surroundings and tried to breathe normally.

How the hell did this happen?!

*Eren’s POV

Levi and Eren watched the group turn to leave and they too walked away in the opposite direction. Eren was excited to get lost in the twisted, connecting streets that are unknown to most tourists who are too afraid to roam in foreign places.

Eren grabbed Levi’s arm in excitement, shaking it madly.

“Where are we going first” Eren asked happily.

“Are you trying to tear my arm from it’s socket or what?” Levi asked with a scowl, ignoring the question momentarily.

“Oh yeah I was actually, I was planning on selling it to tourists” Eren said with a cheeky roll of his eyes, but seemingly got the hint as he dropped the arm.

“Hmm, interesting how much do arms usually sell for?” Levi asked with a smirk which Eren returned.

“Wouldn’t you like to know” Eren said with a wink as he skipped off, literally skipping. Levi caught up and stepped into Eren’s path.

“Hey, don’t be a brat and get lost. I won’t find you or care if you do” Levi said. Eren rolled his eyes.

“Aye, aye captain” he said with a cheeky grin. They turned down a busy street, with a few markets set up along both sides selling miscellaneous things. Eren gawked at each stand demanding to spend five minutes at each stand, rarely buying anything. He reached a stand selling key rings, shirts, hoodies, caps you name it, they had it.

“Oh look, you can get three key rings for five euros!” Eren exclaimed to which Levi laughed.

“And why would you want that useless crap” he asked, Eren crossed his arms across his chest and pouted.

“For sentimental value, or for gifts or to make your backpack snazzy!” Eren said with a smile as he compiled a list of reasons to buy shit. Levi laughed again.

“I’m going to need tea to get through today” Levi sighed, but his obvious smile was obvious.

“Okay Mr.Grumpy Pants, just let me buy this and we can go” Eren laughed as he poked Levi’s stomach playfully but was pleasantly surprised at the rock-hard feel. Eren blushed as he imagined what it would look like before abruptly stopping that train of thought.

He turned quickly to face the cheerful man.

“Bonjour monsieur, how can I help?” he asked. Eren felt disappointed he couldn’t show off his french skills, the man had perfect English and had clearly heard him speaking with Levi. Eren was good at french, his accent on the other hand.. well , we don’t speak of it.

“Could I get these three” Eren replied submitting to the English language, as he felt it would be too awkward to even attempt french at this point. The man nodded, and placed the three key-rings in a bag and handed them to Eren. Eren paid the man and accepted the bag and followed Levi who began to lead them further down the street until they reached a crossroad.

One path seemed to have plenty of café’s and restaurants, another path had bars and even more restaurants, the third path was filled with apartments and so was the fourth. Although the fourth seemed more downtrodden than the third. It felt sketchy and gave Eren the chills.

“So Mr.I Want Tea, where to?” Eren asked jokingly. Levi snorted loudly.

“I thought I was Mr. Grumpy Pants” Levi replied. Eren laughed loudly. Levi smiled. He turned around and pointed to the first alley.

“Actually there is a great café that my friend owns down there” Levi explained as he walked towards said alley. Suddenly Eren felt strong cold hands grasp him, one held tightly around his waist the other clasping his mouth shut rendering him helpless to call for help. He could only watch desperately, pleading Levi to turn around to see him struggling.

Levi went further and further away from his line of vision as he was dragged away towards who knows what. He kicked aimlessly at his attacker, trying anything to get the fuck away but his attempts were pointless. The man was too strong.

Finally he stopped moving, and roughly deposited Eren on the floor. Eren groaned loudly as he rubbed his throbbing head.

“What the fuck-?!” Eren screamed as he slowly remembered what was going on before the stranger's hand clamped his mouth shut again. Suddenly they weren’t alone, another man had passed.

Eren saw his opportunity and bit the man’s hand who immediately released his grip ever so slightly.

“Please help!” Eren yelled loudly. The passing man approached the two and Eren felt grateful. He bent down and smacked Eren’s face hard. Eren groaned in shock.

“*Se taire, je te tuerai” the man hissed loudly in Eren’s ear. Eren had no idea what it meant but he felt a cold chill running down his spine warning him that these men were up to no good. The man stood up giving Eren a brief feeling of relief before he unleashed hell. The man had kicked Eren quite harshly in the gut leaving Eren wincing in pain, the other man joined in on the assault as he landed jabs on Eren’s face causing the glasses Eren was wearing to crack, Eren shut his eyes tightly as the men continued to bruise and damage him. The glass finally gave in as it scattered across Eren’s cheek, some creating small gashes and then the broken glasses fell off his face.

The attack on his face stopped as the man sat on Eren’s chest, and the second man stopped kicking.

“*Prendre le téléphone et le portefeuille” the kicker said angrily. Finally something Eren understood. Wait. No. Not an achievement Eren had to remind himself, after all these men were planning to rob his phone and wallet. Whatever fight that had left him earlier had returned in a fiery rage as he bucked and kicked at the man sitting on top of him.

A hand clamped over his mouth, again as the standing man grabbed Eren’s hips and searched the pockets of Eren’s jeans, of course finding his phone and wallet. He quickly gave a kick to Eren’s right knee. Eren screamed in pain as he gave one last buck of hips to knock the man off.

“Motherfucker” Eren mumbled through the pain.

“*Pouvez-vous parler anglais, asshole!!” Eren yelled as much as he could through the fingers, muffled it may be, but Eren was going to go down kicking screaming or not at all.

“Why, of course” the man responded with a snide grin before he jumped off Eren, and ran further down the sketchy alley with his friend.

“Yeah you better run” Eren yelled weakly as he coughed, choking on his own words, literally.

“What the fuck-!” he suddenly heard Levi as clear as day. Eren shot up, regretting his choice as he leaned weakly against the wall. Levi ran to his aid, and just in time too as Eren began to slide limply down the wall.

“What in the hell happened to you?!” Levi demanded as he held Eren’s limp body.

“Some jerks robbed me” Eren tried to grin, but found it hurt his cheeks which were surely bruised and cut from the glass, so gave a small smile instead.

“They did more then fucking rob you, just wait till I get my hands on those little shits they’ll regret this when they are dead and buried.” Levi said menacingly as he stood up ready to chase them, even though we both knew in our hearts they were long gone. Eren grabbed Levi’s leg weakly.

“Don’t, it’s okay. Let’s just get out of here” Eren begged and not because he was afraid of them, he was afraid Levi would get hurt too.

Levi looked desperate as he stared down the path the two bastards had run down. Eren coughed loudly, bringing Levi’s gaze back to him. Levi gently touched Eren’s face, causing Eren to wince.

“Fuck” Levi whispered as he very lightly traced the bruises on Eren’s face, so light Eren could barely feel.

“We need to get you some help” Levi said as he helped Eren stand. He bent down to pick up Eren’s battered glasses and tucked them into his pocket. He noticed Eren gently swaying from side to side, and on instinct he leant forward to catch him just in time.

He decided it’d be quicker to get Eren to where he wanted to go if he carried him, so he picked him up bridal style and began carrying him out of the alley. Luckily, his destination was just across the way. He had friends who lived in an apartment, the same friends who ran the café.

Eren was light so thankfully he could haul his ass quickly and carefully to the apartment. He kicked the door loudly, seeming as he couldn’t knock. The door was answered in record time, and before he could even rejoice to see his old friend he had priorities. He barged in, with no fucks to give as he felt Eren’s hand clutch Levi’s shirt.

He gently placed him on the couch.

The second he had Eren safely deposited on the couch, he had arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

“*Bonjour, mon cher! Nice to see you too” Isabel said in her thick french accent. Levi pushed her hands off.

“First aid-kit?” Levi demanded, not in the mood for Isabel’s antics although he did miss her, there was no doubt about that. And Farlan too.

Isabel crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. And in that moment the woman resembled Eren so much, it sent a shiver down his spine.

“So rude!” she complained, but she obliged going to the sink where they kept the kit and handed it to Levi who immediately set to work on Eren’s face. He lightly dabbed his face with a cold water towel that Isabel handed him.

She looked at Eren’s face and gasped.

“It’s pretty bad, huh” Levi sighed as he cleaned every cut with immense care.

“Well it is, but I was just thinking he was very, hmm what’s the word again. Beau?” Isabel asked clicking her fingers to jog her memory.  
“Beautiful?” Levi suggested, still not too interested in her crazy ramblings.

“Ah yes, merci! He is a very beautiful man!” she smiled as she stared at Eren and handed Levi some antiseptic cream from the kit.

Levi sighed. She wasn’t wrong, but leave it to her to focus on something like that when the man was literally wounded.

Suddenly Eren yelped.

Levi raised a questioning eyebrow at the man who was staring wide-eyed at his strange surroundings.

“Where am I?” he asked, allowing Levi to help again.

“Ooh hi there, I’m Isabel, this is my home” she said softly as she sat beside Eren.

Eren smiled politely. “I’m Eren”

Levi put the lid on the cream again.

“Did you get hurt anywhere else?” Levi asked. Eren nodded shyly very aware of the two staring.

“Show me” Levi replied instantly. Eren looked doubtful but obliged as he shimmied his jacket of his body as careful as possible so that he didn’t injure himself further once it was off he raised his arms to lift his shirt but winced in pain.

Levi was quick to help and immediately assisted Eren by removing the shirt and neatly folding it. He quickly went to work, and rubbing cream onto his right side not sparing a second to admire the view. Eren was blushing enough for the both of them, or should he say the three of them as Isabel was ogling at his chest.

Suddenly the front door open to further his embarrassment. A tall man with sandy blonde hair entered. He exchanged a confused glance with Eren, before being embraced by Isabel with a passionate kiss.

Levi’s voice brought him away from the happy couple.

“I’m sorry this is my fault” he whispered softly.

“It’s your fault, I got jumped. It’s no one's fault” Eren replied softly as he placed his hands on Levi’s shoulders.

“Also I thought you said you wouldn’t care if I got lost” Eren grinned through the pain, Levi looked up.

“I don’t care” Levi replied, knowing full and well that he was lying.

“You don’t huh?” Eren replied punching Levi lightly on the shoulder. Levi glared at him causing Eren to duck holding his hands up in surrender.

“You really had me scared for a second there. I thought I was going to have to call Erwin and explain I lost you” Levi said, suddenly his voice was more serious and the look he gave Eren gave Eren chills.

“I didn’t mean to worry you” Eren said looking away from the gaze suddenly losing all his cheekiness.

“I know” Levi said softly.

“Ehm” the man suddenly said gaining the attention of everyone.

“Farlan, no! They were being cute!” Isabel complained causing Eren and Levi to blush.

“Désolé chérie, I’m just curious as to who that is” Farlan said. Eren was impressed with how good these people were at English. Isabel started jumping up and down.

“That’s Eren” she explained. Eren gave a curt wave and a polite smile at the introduction. Farlan nodded.

“And what happened?” he asked, Isabel turned also curious as she never asked the question herself.

“He got robbed by some dicks” Levi told them. When Levi said that, as if being reminded that he was in fact robbed he groaned loudly.

“Dammit that phone was new! My sister is going to kill me. Or she’s going to think I’m dead since I haven’t called or texted! And I just got to 100 in flappy bird! Now I’m poor, they took my wallet too, what do I do! I can’t buy anything now! Fuck they even took my key rings” Eren said in a rush of emotions as tears welled up in his eyes. Levi rested his hand on Eren’s trying to comfort him, this distracted Eren from his rant as he looked at Levi.

“Eren” he said gently with a smile “Flappy bird? Really? It’s 2017”

Suddenly the tears were long gone and were replaced with a hearty laugh.

What a terrible way to start off a trip to Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POOR EREN ;-;  
> If i got any french wrong feel free to let me know, I'm not french and I'm literally using google translate for the most part  
> French translations:  
> *Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I am here, you are Mr. Ackerman?  
> *yes, it's me. We are going to Pullman Paris Tour Eiffel Hotel  
> "Yes yes. Let me help you with your bags  
> *s-sorry  
> *Welcome to Paris  
> *Shut up, I'll kill you  
> *Take his phone and wallet  
> *Do you speak english  
> *Hello my dear  
> *Sorry sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter!
> 
> Also I'm only know just realising that Elds name got autocorrected to Erd, too lazy to change it maybe I'll change it later.  
> I'm sick btw  
> Lol


End file.
